Stranger Than You Dreamt It
by TheAngelinHell
Summary: Only in her dreams could she resist the temptation and willfully discard her only Angel. Innocent, naïve little Christine Daaë needs her creator, her guardian, and her song. Poor Raoul, did he really think he could steal her from the point of no return?
1. Chapter One

**Stranger than you dreamt it** by TheAngelinHell

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. The lovely characters and settings and songs and EVERYTHING belongs to people like ALW, Leroux, jeez there are a lot of names. Well, they aren't mine. At all. Except Erik. Wait, no! They aren't. Mmmm...Erik...

* * *

****Don't think about the way things might have been**

* * *

****

It had been approximately a year since I had last left le Opera Populaire. That would mean this would be 11 months since I married Raoul. Explaining the occurrences that took place in the Opera Populaire would be painful and pointless, particularly because there were still doubts in my mind of the choice I made.

How can I say that?

I loved Raoul. I love Raoul. He's kind and gentle. He cares for me. We planned to spend eternity together. But he didn't spend all of his time at home. He currently left to Germany (This would be the second time in Germany since we got married) for "business". He had left me in complete solitude. Well, not complete.

I pulled up my dress to reveal my womb that, after 4 months, had grown large and hard. Well, more so than usual I hope. Raoul had decided to name it Philippe, for Raoul's unfortunate brother. Raoul didn't want to imagine that it might be a girl. If it were, I had promised myself to name it Elizabeth, after Mama Valerius. I could hear Raoul's voice in my head.

_"A girl? Why would you call him a girl? I want an heir who I could send to school and during the summer teach him fencing."_

Raoul took care of me, though…when he was here. He would never speak of Erik. He used to tell me to not think of the past and think of the future. He didn't realize that what occurred in the past had to do with the future. The door clicked open and Gabrielle, my personal servant (I had informed Raoul that I wouldn't treat anyone like a servant but he insisted that we have them at the house. I had to oblige. He had already hired 12 of them.) came in and, with a glance at me, gasped and went out again. I looked down at my escape from solitude, and pulled down my dress.

"It's alright, Gabrielle," I called to her. She slowly and cautiously opened the door and entered with a tray of tea. "Do you have any letters from Raoul? Have they come yet?" Gabrielle nodded and brought them. There was one and it was very short. Raoul's letters were becoming shorter by the day. I missed him dearly and needed him here. I had tried talking to Gabrielle but she couldn't help but feel inferior to me. I hated it. Being the wife of a viscount had it's privileges and problems. Lack of friends was a problem.

The letter read:

"Dearest Christine,  
I shall return to you in the morning of tomorrow.  
I had to clear the difference in this specific Opera House.  
I hope you are well. Say hello to Philippe for me.  
-With love and light, Raoul."

With love and light. I reread it. Raoul had promised me that there wouldn't be darkness anywhere anymore. There would only be light when I was with him. He even told me that night was just a short break that the sun took to relax itself and to let us relax. It slept for us to sleep. Raoul filled my mind with stories. He often treated me like a child, but I didn't mind. I treated him like a husband, therefore I treated him, in return, like a child. Our love was innocent. It was new. It was illuminated yet ignorant.

Nothing like the love I shared with Erik. Erik and my love was dark and very passionate. Should I even call it a love? It was lust and an infatuation that we both shared with each other. Although he never noticed how I watched him while he watched me. He thought I was frightened. I was completely interested in his moves. In his mind. In his voice. Oh, that voice. As dark as a demon and as light as an angel. He was truly a beautiful beast. An Angel in Hell. He was the Phantom of the Opera.

"Gabrielle, get my robe please," She nodded and went to get my robe. I tied the dark burgundy velvet around my neck as it fell over my shoulder. On my way out I accidentally stepped on Euterpe's tail. Euterpe was my gray short haired kitten. Unfortunately, after an incident I have yet to know about, Raoul hated cats. He always asked, though, why I named my kitten such a harsh name. Euterpe was a mouthful and he used to call her "Eu" for short. Euterpe was the Greek muse of Music. Music, as he knew, was my passion. A passion that Raoul now supervised. He told me if I ever entered another Opera House, he would beat me. Of course, I didn't believe him. Raoul probably picked that up from his snotty rich friends, but he would do anything to fit in with them. Raoul isn't a person one would expect to encourage corporal punishment. At least, I hope not. I knew he'd never hit me, but he had warned me enough. He was worried that if I sand Erik would hear me and abduct me to never let me go. Sheer lunacy.

I still sang though. When he was away I went to the Opera Populaire and sang. Small roles, of course. They never told Raoul because they knew he would lock me inside the house to avoid my going to the Opera Populaire. They apparently needed me. Erik wasn't a threat to me anymore. I refused to think Erik would come for me after he let me go. When I sang, however, my voice wasn't as powerful as usual. I had no one to sing for. Erik wasn't there. He didn't care any more. The Angel of Music wouldn't be proud of me. I left my angel and my voice left me.

I was going to the Opera Populaire now. The carriage stopped and I walked into chaos. Firmin and Andre were nearly fainting, when they saw me, however, they gasped and started shouting things at the same time.

"Ms. Daaë!"

"She's here!"

"You will be playing lead, my dear." My eyes widened.

"N-no! I cannot," I said but they wouldn't hear of it. "Where is La Carlotta?" La Carlotta was playing all the leads once again. I couldn't refuse. She would tell Raoul I was here and I would never come to the Populaire again.

"Ill!"

"Something fell on her AGAIN!" I quirked an eyebrow. "Either way, you're the lead, she couldn't…well, let's just say she wasn't fit for the part." The lead character was an angel. Literally. I would have to play an angel. But I cannot. Before I could argue, Firmin and Andre dragged me into my old dressing room and pushed me in. It was only after a few seconds that I realized it. I looked up and stared at the mirror in horror. I hadn't been in this dressing room since…I'd usually just dress with the other dancers.

Slowly, softly, a voice echoed the halls and the voice grew louder but softer as it came closer. I recognized this voice and my soul was filled with ecstasy and horror. I wanted to reach for the door knob but I felt goose bumps crawling down my neck. My eyes fell shut as I listened to the angelic and depressing song of my guardian angel. And then the song stopped.

* * *

_AN: Hello, dearest readers. If someone has actually read anything at all of this lame excuse of a Phan Phiction, then I applaude you. I have written several fanfictions but never a "Phan Phiction" and I find it utterly delightful. Kay, I'll cut the crap. Can you please review? I have a self esteem like Erik does. Someone needs to show they care in order to have it boost. Your way of showing is by clicking the blueish purpleish button in the corner, see it? and writing what you think of me and any my obsessions of making Christine and Erik end up together. Thank you for actually reading this. _

_ --This loathsome  
gargoyle, who  
burns in hell, but secretly  
yearns for heaven_

_--TheAngelinHell_


	2. Chapter Two

* * *

**With you, Beside you**

* * *

"Have you come to taunt me?" Erik's sonorous voice rang in anger and wretchedness.  
"Erik? I--"  
"Does your _husband_ know you're here?"  
"You let me go!" I said, "You shouldn't be jealous. It's what you wanted." I tried to muster courage but I hadn't any. Not with Erik."Please, Erik," I felt tears fall down and I started to sob.  
"What are you doing in my Opera House?" The voice came from everywhere and nowhere.  
"I'm singing…" I muttered as he scoffed.  
"Singing! In _my _Opera House! With the voice _I_ trained!" I couldn't help but cry. Memories thrust themselves from the back of my mind to replay themselves.  
"You let me go." I said and tried to leave. He had let me go. The door was locked. "_You let me go…_" I turned to the mirror. "Let me go! Open the door!"  
"You're having his child?" The soft voice boomed. "Where is he?"  
"In Germany," I felt myself answer willingly. Fresh tears streamed down my face. The voice wasn't there but he was. I felt him.  
"You are unhappy." The voice stated softly. I wiped my tears away as the door clicked open and I felt him leave. The air got warmer when he left. I couldn't do this. I couldn't sing with him in the same House. I quickly dried my tears and ran out of the room and out of the Opera House where Firmin and Andre were yelling about where she was going. I went home and tossed myself onto my bed to forget about the entire ordeal. And for the first time that night in a year, I heard the Angel's voice in my head. And I welcomed it. The next morning I work up with someone playing with my hair.

"Euterpe, get off," I muttered as a voice chuckled. That wasn't my cat…I opened my eyes and turned my head a bit to look at who was beside me in my bed. "Raoul!" I exclaimed and threw my arms around him. I showered him with kisses as he laughed underneath me. "Never--" I pecked his temple, "Ever--" I kissed his right cheek, "EVER" I kissed his left check, "Leave--" I kissed his chin, "AGAIN!" I kissed his lips. He smiled in the kiss and I pulled away to give him air and not kill him. He stroked my cheek with him thumb.

"Does that mean you missed me?" He asked as I smacked his arm playfully. He had bags under his eyes and looked very thin. He pushed me off of him, only to rest on his side and put his hand on my womb. "How is little Philippe doing?" I smiled gently.  
"He's still very young," I said pulling a strand of hair out of his eyes. "Raoul, what are you doing today?"  
"Well, darling, there's an auction I would like to go to--"  
"An auction?" I was dumbfounded. He came back to Paris this morning and he was planning on going to an auction.  
"Yes, an auction, you know how much I love auctions," he said as I turned away from him. "Oh, come on, just for a few hours." I didn't answer. There is no way he was going to an auction and leaving me here today. I wouldn't have it. "Fine, fine, no auction." I smiled and turned to face him again. "What would you like to do, Christine?"  
"Lets stay home. You look very tired, Raoul, can we stay home so you can read? We can go have dinner after words. Please?"  
"You want to stay home?" He asked as if he didn't expect that.  
"Yes."  
"I suppose we could. But, why?"  
"I told you," I said as I touched the dark bags under his eyes, "you look very tired."  
"Kind Christine…" he said and kissed my lips gently. "We will do whatever you want." I grinned at him and got up off the bed, walked to the other side (where he was) and tucked him in, making sure the pillow was fluffy and the blankets covered him until the neck. He watched me under his eyelids, which I could tell were weighing heavier and heavier by each second that he was awake. I placed a kiss on his cheek and went over to the other side of the room where my books were.  
I had sat there for about forty minutes reading different fairy tales when Raoul stirred.  
"Christine," he said and I snapped up.  
"Hmm?"  
"C'mere," he muttered and I didn't pay much attention. I was absorbed with my book and I was still reading when I sat on my side of the bed. He sat up and peered over my shoulder. "What is that?"  
"A book," I answered. He snatched it from my hands as I gasped from surprise.  
"The Beauty and the Beast?" He looked at me as if I had gone insane, "What is this?"  
"It's a book, Raoul. You know, for reading?" He threw the book down and shook his head at me. "A book of love," I added softly as he rolled his eyes. He pulled my hair back and began nibbling on my ear as I smiled.  
"What are you smirking at?" He asked me as I shook my head.  
"I'm not smirking." He stared at me.  
"Yes, you are!"  
"Just get back to what you were doing," I said as he chuckled but obeyed. He kissed the back of my neck and began pulling on my corset. He had it off in half a minute as well as all my other clothing. He happened to want to watch me, just watch me. He played with the living creature inside of me as well. He was fully clothed and I was getting cranky. He smiled and in a matter of seconds we were climbing the stairs to climax. Our love was innocent, even when it required making love. There was no hurry. No lust. Even if he was gone for months. There was no sexual desire between us. Just love, plain and simple. But love was never plain and simple, was it?

I felt Raoul get up an hour later after we had both fallen asleep. I watched him underneath my eyelashes. I watched his golden smooth body get out of the bed and pull a robe around him. He was created by Aphrodite no doubt. Beauty was his most powerful feature. He came back in less than 5 minutes.  
"What happened?" I asked as he silenced me with a finger, pulled it away, set a kiss on my lips and lay next to me again only to urge us to sleep again. Raoul woke me up when it was almost dark outside. He was already awake and well dressed.  
"Get dressed," he told me and went into my closet. He came out with a long mauve dress with silk hem and a very short and low cut front.  
"Raoul, it's freezing cold outside," I said and got up from the bed completely bare. He watched me go over to him and into the closet. My closet was enormous, and thanks to the Chagny fortune I had many dresses to actually fill the closet with. "Hmmm…" I pointed a crème dress out to him but he shook his head. Then our eyes both met it. A silk dress that was entirely black except for the sleeves and crème colored lace on the bosom. The black dress was narrow at the waist and got wider at the hips. It was a long dress that accented every curve. I shot him a smile and he shrugged.

"Alright," he said as I smiled and shooed him away. He stared at me for a second then left my closet. The dress was dark and calm. The undershirt, which I put on first, was made of lace and cut off low. It was so thin that you could see the peach in my skin underneath it. I pulled on the dress next but it was tight around the stomach area. It still fit nicely. The puff bottom wasn't there today. Instead the silk was curled in waves. They separated themselves at my knees. I called Gabrielle in to help me with my corset.  
"I don't think that's healthy for the babe, Madame," she said and I looked at my servant in a scowl. When she finished I made her go away. I let my hair down in the spiral curls that crawled down my back.  
I was ready in 12 minutes time. Raoul smiled at me as I curtsied.  
"You look..."  
"Huge?" I offered as he frowned.  
"I was going to say beautiful." He took my hand and we left the Chagny Manor. There was a carriage outside and the driver with his hood pulled up.  
"Raoul, where are we going?" I asked as he let me onto the carriage.  
"You'll see soon enough, Chauffer--" The carriage began to move. After a few minutes we arrived to my favorite restaurant.  
"Le cuisson colombe?" I asked as he smiled and nodded. I hadn't been to this restaurant for at least 6 months. We ate in silence, as we always did. It was manner than Raoul encouraged. After eating we got back into the carriage. I had thought we would go back home, but when the driver took another road I quirked an eyebrow at Raoul. He smiled as if he were reading my mind and said, "Just wait," and I did. Soon enough after I realized where we were going and gasped.  
"Oh, no." I whispered but Raoul didn't notice. We were going to the LAST place I wanted to go to. I wouldn't have mind any other day, but after yesterday…  
"Raoul, are we going to the--"  
"Opera Populaire." He said as the large beautiful architectural structure appeared before our eyes. What did he think he was doing? He wouldn't have let me come here but now here we were. I didn't understand.

_"Raoul..." _I whispered feircly.

"I know, there's no need to thank me," he said and got out of the carriage.

"I--I'm not really feeling very good, maybe we should go home. I mean, it could be...er...the baby!" He stared at me with a worried face then shook his head and smiled.

"You're just worried, but I spoke to Firmin and Andre, everything's fine. Our old _friend_ is known to be dead."

I choked.

"What?!" I asked as he nodded with a smile.

"He hasn't been around for a while, they told me he had stopped bothering them when you left," I sighed. Firmin and Andre were optimistic. Erik wasn't dead, he was quiet. Well, he was now anyway, and unless I was going insane, I heard him yesterday. "Guess what Opera they're playing today," he said as I shrugged. _"Il Muto"._

Every year they played_ Il Muto_, last year I played the silent role and Erik got very upset because of it.

Firmin and Andre greeted us at the door.

"Ah, Madame de Chagny." Firmin said and kissed the hand that I had extended. I had insisted to keep my last name but Raoul wouldn't have heard of it. It was insane, he had said, a married woman would always take the last name of their husband. He had asked me if I were ashamed of him, I had stormed out of the room.

"Messier Firmin, Messier Andre," I said as Raoul and I followed them to our box.

"Your usual box, Viscount, Box Five," My eyes were wide with horror as I turned to Raoul.

"No, Raoul, Box Five is HIS box." They all stared at me as if I were insane.

"She's ill," Raoul said as they laughed it off. When Firmin and Andre left I turned to Raoul angrily. "It's nothing, Christine, he's dead. He's now nothing but a memory."

Raoul always had a way of putting me in danger but assuring me nothing would happen. It was his fault that Erik had taken me anyway. He had insisted that I play in _"Don Juan"._ I had known better.

I sat down next to him nervously. I felt his presence yet I kept my mouth shut. The Opera began with the three colorful characters singing about the "Lordship". La Carlotta wouldn't be singing today, they had found an understudy perhaps. It was difficult of course to find an understudy for her. They hadn't done a good job trying to find one, either.

"Christine, Christine..." A voice said in a sing-song tone. I felt my spirit start to soar as I sighed and let my eyelids fall.

"Christine!" Raoul called me as I opened my eyes and felt myself breathing wildly. He looked at me, worried. "You should sit." I had just noticed I had stood up again. I sat quickly.

I couldn't concentrate on the Opera. I felt Erik all around me. He never left me. In the fourth scene he sang "Angel of Music" to me.

"I'm sorry, Erik," I whispered softly without realization. Raoul laughed at the play. Erik had left. I cursed under my breath and stood up. "Er, bathroom..." I said and went towards my dressing room.

* * *

AN: Okay, yes, the chapter starts out in the Dressing Room and ends up in the Dressing Room, but in order for the story to not be very slow, I needed more Erik in it. I didn't like this chapter. Second chapters are like second dates. They tend to be horrible. I have a good third chapter though. Anyway, I was very happy (I mentally fainted) that I got 14 reviews in two days time. Am I rushing by writing a chapter every 2 days? Hmm...Oh, well.There was Raoul/Christine action in this chapter which I didn't completely adore, but Raoul isn't that horrible. At least he's not Joseph Buquet (from the movie version. -gags-) 

I FORGOT TO MENTION that this PhanPhic is based on both the book and movie (seen the musical three times but I was 5-ish. Cannot remember a thing) Erik's name is Erik but he doesn't smell like death. If you've read the book you'll notice someone of it. I urge _everyone _to see the movie and read the book. I've seen it six times (Yesterday was my sixth time) and I love it. See the movie. IT BETTER WIN A GOLDEN GLOBE!!! Anyway...

--Long AN.

--I probably killed half the people who read this with boredom.

--TheAngelinHell

-- _Chauffer_ means "Driver" in French

--_Le cuisson colombe _means "The Roasting Dove" in French.

I was trying to be fancy.

-sigh-

Questions? Complaints? Comments? Review.


	3. Chapter Three

_AN: I promised myself I wouldn't write ANs before the chapter because many people just ignore it, but I apologize in advance that there are no indentations. It makes the entire story confusing because it's hard to read but I tried like three times and it simply would not work. I double-spaced so the words and sentences weren't "smushed" together. That's it. Enjoy..._

**

* * *

**

**Wildly my mind beats against you, yet the soul obeys.

* * *

**

"Christine..." there was a whisper. I just realized I had gotten here. My mind cursed me.

"Erik..." He was all around me again. I felt him on my face, down my neck, over my breasts, into my child and down to my toes.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

I didn't answer.

"You are unhappy." I looked down without replying. "Christine..." He whispered. I felt myself yearn for him. I walked, slowly, gently, towards the mirror that had once taken me to Erik. I felt him more and more with each step.

Then he moved.

He was overhead somewhere. There were dozens of places that led to my room. All of them connected somehow.

"Erik!" I cried in despair. Why was I here? This man tried to keep me with him forever. Was that very horrible?

"Your _husband_ is looking for you."

"I couldn't care any less if I had wanted to." Sadly, that was true. I wrapped my arms around myself. The air was cold. "Erik, help me."  
He began to sing. I knew he would. Oh, how mesmerized was I by his voice.

"Wandering child, so lost, so helpless, yearning for my guidance." My eyes fell shut and my body heat bounced up.

"Angel of Music, I denied you, turning from true beauty. Angel of Music! My protector, come to me Strange Angel." Then something fell in front of me.

I picked it and noticed what it was. A single red rose with a black ribbon tied around it. His sign of acceptance.

* * *

I returned to the fifth box content that Erik had shown me affection. Raoul, however, wasn't so happy. 

"Come, we're going home," he said as I hid the rose in back of me.

"Why? What happened?"

"I'm tired." That was obviously not true. He held my wrist and dragged me outside. Our driver was gone so Raoul hopped in front.

"Oh, Christ," I muttered and held onto the sides. He was angry and he drove like a lunatic. I stared at my rose and smelled the heavenly scent.

In a few minutes time we were at home and I hid the rose in my bosom. Raoul didn't say anything as I chased after him into our room. He looked at me angrily. He was searching for something at the same time.

"When a wife disobeys their husband, they get a punishment that they deserve." I truly had no idea what he was talking about. "You will not learn by a slap on the wrist, you need a full blown punishment." He said and found something in my drawer. He held a key in his hand. "You know what I'm talking about. Your privileges are gone. You will not leave this house under any circumstances," he said as I laughed out loud despite the timing.

"You take my key," I said and grabbed a brush, "I take your child."

Raoul stared at me without any expression. This was an empty threat. I was angry, I wasn't evil.

"You wouldn't," he challenged as I raised the brush and he pounced on me, grabbing the brush and pinning me to the bed.

"Get off me!"

"You lied to me!" He yelled, "You went to the Opera House when I was gone after I forbade you!" How the hell did he know that?!

"You are no one to forbid me," I said as he glared at me angrily.

"I am your husband and protector. You have no right to speak to me like that!"

"Don't be pompous, Raoul. Get off me." He did and stared at me in a safe distance.

It may been the hormones but I broke down and cried. He stayed where he was. "You can't keep me from singing--"

"It's for your own safety!"

"I don't need your protection. Not when you're here and not when you're gone for months! You leave me here alone expecting me to knit and be a perfect mother for a child that isn't even _formed yet_! I love singing, if you get in my way I will not have it you are no one to keep me from singing after I got so deep into it." With Erik's help, I wanted to add. Raoul nodded sadly and sat next to me.

"Yes, alright. I'm sorry. Now get to bed, it's late." He didn't sound sorry at all. I loathed the man I loved. He was my husband and mine enemy. I loved him, yes, but right now I'd love to smack him.

"What? That's it? Go to bed?"

"Yes, I suppose, there isn't anything more. You deceived me and threatened to kill our child." He was very hateful. Not like the man that I married. So, who was this man?

"I-I didn't deceive you! You kept me from my passion, excuse me if I didn't commit suicide by obliging," I said, "and as for the child--you might as well kill me and Philippe if you intend to keep me locked up, because it'd be either you or me." Raoul looked stunned.

"Who are you?" He asked with wide eyes.

"I am Christine Daae, the little girl who loved you and the woman who still does" I said through tears. Ever since this child was put into me, my life had died and my death had been brought to life. In other words, my life was so horrible that I wanted to die but couldn't.

"Christine, don't cry." Raoul said and wiped my tears. "I'm sorry, I love you too. Forget it, forget all of this. You should get to bed, really."

"No," I said and smiled softly through my tears, "not if you're not coming."

* * *

In Dreams He Came...

* * *

Dream(Third Person) 

"Christine, come with me," a voice said. She knew the voice. It was the voice that haunted her dreams and was doing so right now.

"But what about Raoul?" Christine asked, knowing somehow that Raoul wasn't around.

"_What about Raoul?!_" Said the raging beautiful voice. "I loved you before he did. I gave you your voice. _You picked me!_"

The song that rang in her head proved it. She had picked her. She had passed the point of no return. How could she go back from the point of no return?

"No backward glances..." The song rang in her head as Christine saw the two figures who were singing, touching, caressing. His hands went to her womb.

"Philippe..." She had forgotten the one thing that bound her to Raoul.

"But you don't want the child, do you?" Christine sighed and let her head fall on Erik's shoulder as one of his hands caressed her thigh.

"Do you!?" His voice was powerful, forceful, heavenly.

"No! No, Erik, no. I never did. I want you." A smile appeared on Erik's face as she felt his arms squeeze her womb. She, without knowing, helped claw at her unborn child. She was trying to kill it.

"Erik...," She mumbled as the dark figure disappeared into a mist and left Christine to claw through her womb alone. She continued to claw as blood spilled.

"Ahh..." she cried out in pain.

* * *

"Ahh..." I cried out in pain. 

This was the pain I seemed to be experiencing in the dream. Apparently I was feeling it while awake, as well. I felt as if I were on fire. I saw hand marks and scratches all over my stomach and womb. _What had I done?_ My face was cold. I touched my cheek and felt liquid. I was soaked in my tears, yet I only felt the pain now. Raoul stirred.

"What is it?"

"It hurts!"

"I'm sure it's nothing, go back to--"

"The baby--" Raoul jumped up and ran to the hallway, outside our bedroom.

"Someone get a doctor!" The servants were no doubt awake by now. Raoul rushed to me. It felt like the pains I got before I bled only ten times worse. I felt pressure around where Philippe would be. A doctor was rushed after what felt like hours. He quickly injected something into my arm and I fell asleep seconds later.

When I woke up, Raoul was talking to the doctor outside the door. I noticed I was on the divan and the bed was blood soaked. The pain was gone but I was still soar everywhere. I had no idea what had happened. I felt the sudden urge to cry, though. I fought back and stood up. I walked over to where Raoul and the doctor were speaking. When they noticed me, they became quiet. Raoul looked very upset about something but I could tell he was trying to be calm.

"What are you doing up?" He asked me and held my hand. The doctor stared from Raoul to me then to him again. Raoul, who I could tell was very upset, dropped my hands and walked away.

"Doctor, what happened, what is it?"

The doctor shook his head sadly and replied; "The babe, madame, he is dead."

* * *

_AN: Ooh, interesting, hmm? The Baby would be the only thing holding Christine back from Erik (Well, one that she actually cares about), once that is eliminated, she is free of this baby which she considers a burden. Raoul also realizes that he is losing Christine and while the baby's alive, he has her completely. And then it dies... Send me your thoughts. _

_TAKE THAT RAOUL! Evil, aren't I?_

_--TheDemonfromHell_

_Errr...._


	4. Chapter Four

_AN: I've been procrastinating (sp?).The spacing and the entering is all messed up, I can't get used to this. I'm kind of slow right now, so just read and try to forget that there's about a page space between each sentence. -nervous giggle-_

**

* * *

**

**You were once my one companion,  
You were all that mattered.**

* * *

"Dead?" My brain refused to process this peice of powerful information. "That makes no sense, he's right here--" I tried to feel for him, but what used to make me feel so heavy and big was now completely empty. 

"You bled it out." The doctor told me as I tried to breath. The hallway felt very small now. I was ready to cry. Sadly, it wasn't for the child, it was for Raoul. I went outside and found him. He was standing outside with his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry," I said softly as he winced. He turned to me slowly as I approached him and noticed tears streaming from his face. I cursed myself because I felt nothing. My mind was blank and my body was numb.

"'Philippe' was a horrible choice," he said, "Philippe died! They both died."

"I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault, Christine. There are demons about. Demons who didn't like this child and wanted it to die. We shall try again soon…" His words drifted off as he exhaled and looked somewhere over my shoulder. To somewhere distant. "But--I…I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed my cheek and turned.

"Wait! Where are you--" he had hopped onto the carriage and driven away, "--going?"  
Raoul had gotten one thing right. There were demons who didn't want this baby. I was one of these demons and I knew one other.

* * *

I still hadn't completely understood what was going on. Raoul had left me alone, my unborn child would remain unborn forever and Erik and I had killed it. Only we hadn't. Was I going insane? Was my mind incapable of believe that Erik couldn't even be near me? I felt my world crash beneath me. The only problem was that I wasn't even in my world anymore. My mind had created a world of my own. Away from my angel, yet so near it. I was comforted and scolded by the only man that I had loved and loathed. My angel of darkness. My Angel of Music. 

I felt myself waking into town without ever completely comprehending where I was or where I was going. I saw people. The local baker who opened early resembled Erik. It was frightening but I was numb to every feeling. The driver of a carriage looked like my Angel. Even the woman crossing the road with her hood on could have passed for the unearthly Opera Ghost. He was everywhere, but, as always, he was nowhere at all. My Erik was my contradiction. He was my dark escape to illuminated life. He was my Angel in Hell. He was mine but he never belonged to me. The contradiction.

Why was I even thinking of him?

And Raoul is upset now. Why was I so horrible? Why AM I so horrible? Erik is my song and passion, Raoul is my first love. Erik created what I am now, Raoul was there for me when I needed. Erik loved me all my life, Raoul…saved my scarf.  
I sighed and it echoed. Now my mind began to register where exactly I was. I gasped. What a horrible place, yet my mind seemed to be abandoning me. My legs were already my deception for bringing me here. There was no part of my body that protested being here. Then why was I worried? As obvious as it is where I am, it is still unbelievable. Le Opera Populaire, the Opera House where I grew up, his Opera House, my home. But I wasn't in my dressing room. Oddly enough, I was on the stage, but it was five o'clock and completely empty. I was standing in the middle of the stage looking around, the only sound was my gasping breath. Well, it was the only sound.

"Back so soon?" A booming voice whispered. I felt my body tremble beneath me as I exhaled. I was upset at him. Yet…upset…for…something. Oh, Erik.  
"I--It's…"  
To that moment when words run dry. To that moment when speech disappeared into silence…  
Silence…  
My mind came back, only to insert pictures that would have Raoul's heart fail and Erik smile with approval. Bodies. Heat. Erik. Music. STOP! I felt him everywhere yet…he wasn't anywhere.  
"Where are you?"  
"You know where I am," he said as I felt him all over me. Everywhere. Inside me. Outside of me. Around me. Everywhere.

I was panting.

There was nothing.

"Erik…" I stepped forward and looked around for him desperately. Then the area where I had been standing fell open. A trapdoor.

* * *

He wasn't pushing me away. He had opened the door for me. I looked down and began to climb down the ladder. Before my foot reached the floor and arm wrapped around my waist and a hand over my mouth to provoke me from screaming. Screaming was the last thing I intended to do. Well… depending on the occasion. His arms were tight around my waist.  
This was Erik, a man that would be gentle yet harsh. He let go of my mouth as his hand lowered and took my hand to help me down. He looked down to where his hand was wrapped around then he slowly let go and with a painful expression looked away and down the hall. It was dark, but I could feel his mood and feelings. I felt comfortable with him. When he began to sing, I began to believe that any hope of returning to Raoul had been smashed completely. He led me down cold, dark halls but I couldn't pay attention. My eyes were half closed and my body was tingling. His voice controlled me. His presence compelled me. 

"…Our strange duet, my power over you grows stronger yet…" My breathing was uncontrollable and we sang until our echoes hit us repeatedly, as if I needed any more of him. We were on the boat soon.  
"And in this labyrinth where night is blind…" The Phantom of the Opera is here inside my mind. And everywhere else.

We were at his home soon. The throne of music. After I got out of the boat, and tried to catch my very inconstant breath, Erik watched me. His gaze was peircing but caressing. I loved it. He said nothing, so I said nothing. His expression was confusing specifically because he looked sad, happy, confused, clear, angry and calm at the same time. He blinked, went to his room, and came back empty handed. He was very close to me now. One hand wrapped around my waist and another pulled my head forward as he placed a kiss on my forehead. He pulled away after with a smile of happiness. My hands were around his neck as I studied his features and he studied my eyes. He mask was, of course, white. It covered half of his face which I had only seen once. I had imagined his face to be so horrible but I began to believe that it was only my imagination. Was it that horrible? I wouldn't pull his mask off again. I had stopped pulling his mask off out of nowhere. His other side of his face was perfect. Angelic. Beautiful. He was, as I had said before, the ultimate contradiction. Half his face was beautiful as his other side was horrible.

I decided to do something I had been dreaming about for a year. With very high hopes, I stood on my tip toes, pulled his head down a little lower, and placed my lips on his. He didn't kiss back. It seemed he had frozen and was just standing there. This disappointed me but I was glad that he didn't push me away. I kept my gentle kiss in continuation for a few seconds then pulled away. When I did I saw he had tears in his eyes. I had managed to make two men cry in one night. He pulled away slowly and stared at me as I dropped my hands in disappointment.  
"How long do you intend to stay?" He asked with his eyes all over me.  
"How long can I stay?" I sensed a hint of a smile. I hadn't seen Erik smile in a long time. As a matter of fact, I hadn't seen Erik in a long time. He was thinner than before. And he looked like he had died when I left but was still here, an actual ghost. Yet he was here, flesh and blood, in front of me.  
"It's a bit late," he said, held my hand and led me to the bedroom. "You will sleep here." I stared at him and studied him.  
"Where are you sleeping?"  
"I will be working on my music." I knew he wouldn't sleep when he worked on his music. He wouldn't sleep, eat, drink, or live when he worked on his music.  
"When was the last time you slept?" I had to ask.  
"A year ago," he said sadly, kissed my forehead and left.

* * *

_AN: Hi._

_I don't think there's much to say, but I might be wrong. I GOT THE EXTENDED VERSION OF THE PHANTOM CD!! I'm flipping out right now because I can actually listen Gerard Butler sing "Stranger than you dreamt it" in my head...with the help of a walkman...but still. YAY! You don't care. Okay._

_About the story, do you like the way things are going? I had a brain seizure thinking about the ending of this story. I have up to like...39582948690284 chapters in my notebook (Not really, I have around twelve). But Christine's with Erik now, YAY!_

_Love it? Hate it? Love Erik? Hate Raoul? Review!  
--TheAngelOfMusicSingsSongsInMyHead_

_Next chapter gets better because of MORE ERIK!!! -dances- -falls- -nervous giggle #2- Review!_


	5. Chapter Five

**_AN: The "R" rated stuff start here and continue until like the end of the story. So, if you're reading it only for the sex scenes(used to be me) start here and read till the end. There is no sex scene here. PG-13 here-ish. HAH! Tune in. Read now. _****_Enjoy..._**

**

* * *

**

**When will the flames at last consume us?**

* * *

The next morning I woke up with music, from the very comfortable Black Swan bed that I was sad to find out Erik didn't sleep in. His bedroom was dark and elegant. He had mahogany book shelves with thick layers of dust around it, but each book seemed to be touched or used recently. There was a table at the far end where he had a mini-stage made of wood and had little dolls that seemed to be thrown all around the stage, decapitated and amputated pieces of carved and painted wood that seemed to have looked burned. One of them, I noticed, had very big hair. The desk itself was made of cherry wood and had many scraps of parchment and ink all over it. There were mirrors on the walls, covered my sheer fabric which made my reflection seem dark and depressed. Erik used mirrors and his mind as torture devices. Past the mirrors, by the bed, next to the night-stand, was a small stand on which a papier mache music box with a monkey on it stood. That was what woke me up. It played a familiar song that I craved to remember but my mind was pre-occupied. 

My robes clung to me. I cursed myself for coming in such a sheer dress, but I had come in my nightgown without recollection. I walked over and pulled the door as the cold air of his dungeon-like lair hit me and I felt myself shiver. Erik was at the piano, composing, playing, thinking. I stood at the door way with my head poking out as I watched and listened to this genius play his music. After a few more minutes of my mind abandoning me and my body obeying his music, I felt myself walk towards him.

I was in a trance. I was mesmerized. I didn't think. I didn't need to.

My arms wrapped around his neck and he didn't wince or jump.

"It's still early" he said without taking his fingers off the keys, continuing his masterpiece. I rubbed and felt his tense, stiff, and knotted neck. Poor Erik. When was the last time he was relaxed and healthy? Was there a time that he was healthy and relaxed? He stopped playing and took my hand that was rested on his shoulder. He pulled me around him to sit on his lap. We were face to face and his eye were burning. I sensed a bit of a smirk, but I wasn't sure. He put his hands on my waist and ran them up and down my body as I sighed and let my body fall back. His hand was at the small of my back but he let me rest on the piano keys. If he touched or caressed the right parts, music would be played. His hands went up my stomach and to my shoulder to wrap around my neck. He pulled my head and body forward, controlling every movement that I did, and placed a kiss on my forehead. I smiled softly and playfully and placed a kiss on his lips. He still didn't kiss me back which made me a little angry. Was I going too far? He was caressing me then his hands lay on my womb. I pulled away slightly but was still sitting on him. I now remember why I was here. I now completely pulled away, got up and walked as far away as the floor would take me. My breathing was shaky and slow.

"What happened" He asked as I shivered. It suddenly felt much colder.

"It died." I said simply. That was the easiest, the plain truth. But it was scary how easy it was saying it. "It died..." I repeated. So easy. I'm horrible. He approached me quietly and calmly and slipped his arms around my waist and held me close to his torso so I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Christine, Christine," He sang in a whisper and it echoed, "_Christine.._." I lay my head on his shoulder and sighed as his hands ran up and down my body, around my breasts and one finger ran up my throat. I stopped breathing for a second. "Poor, unhappy Christine." He said as I shivered. He pulled me around as I stared into his eyes, cold and black. Rather, they were a midnight blue. He was breathing through his thin red lips and I put my hand on his face. His skin was cold but he followed my hand as I caressed him. He looked down at me and put his hand on top of mine as he lowered his head and initiated the first kiss on the lips he had ever given me. It was soft and gentle, and I wasn't going to ruin it so I kissed back gently. He wrapped my arms around his neck and put one of his hands on my waist and another at the side of my thigh, slowly ascended to my waist and higher. I felt myself getting into heaven. I felt myself_kissing_ heaven. This man could abuse my body, beat me, torture me and humiliate me and it would feel like heaven.

His body was now completely relaxed and he pulled away. His face was content. I inhaled and kissed him again. It was slower because he trailed the kiss to my jaw where he drew a line with his tongue and kissed it away. He moved to my neck as I cried out. He was sucking on my neck and the suction was surprising. He smiled at my reaction. He bit a little. I expected him to be the biting type. My first reaction when I saw this dark figure was that he was one of those blood sucking creatures. Now, all that he was doing was nibbling on my neck. I moaned as his hand went in between my legs. He then pulled back slowly. I was left panting as I fluttered my eyes open.

"You should get back," he said with a satisfied look. It took me a few long seconds to realize he was speaking.

"What? Why?"

"He's heading home," Erik said as I stared at him with heaving breaths"Le Vicomte de Chagny" his pronunciation accented 'vicomte'. He said the name as if he hated the man. He probably did.

"And why should I care?"

"Well,"he said with his hands at his back, "if _Le Vicomte de Chagny_ were to actually realize that you weren't at home then the first place his precious Christine" he said this while caressing my cheek with the back of his hand but his eyes were filled with hatred "-would be is here. Fortunately he thinks I am dead," Erik laughed maliciously, "-but I can't die. He doesn't know that. But the famous _Vicomte de Chagny_ will make sure you aren't here. He will send troops. You know he will. He knows that this is your sanctuary. You don't but he does." I couldn't saying anything even if I wanted to. I didn't know what to say.

"Now,"he continued "I believe it is best if you go home and play his game. You are innocent in his eyes, you are his in his eyes." His hand caressed my cheek as I closed my eyes and followed his hand. "You are his in his eyes..." He mumbled again. "You must go." he continued his hand-play "You must go..." It was as if he had lost track of his thoughts for a second but quickly he pulled away and snapped me out of my dreams too. I exhaled slowly.

"Can I come back?" I asked as he looked at me with a smile of appreciation. "Can I see you again?" My voice was filled with desperation. "Please..." He had a full smile now. He was glad to hear that I needed him. The last time he had probably felt someone need him was when he was my Angel of Music and before I knew he was actually human. He approached me and kissed my forehead.

"Any time you like."

* * *

**_AN: I have next chapter ready, but I'm not gonna spoil anyone. Next chapter's the best because it's SEXAY. I just spelled "sexy" with an "a".And I'm writing Phan-Phiction? _**

**_Anyway, R rated stuff is coming up. I swear, it's good. I think. Well, ERIK'S IN IT! _**

**_Review and I'll make him very sexy._**

**_Wait, too late._**

**_-TheAngelWhoWantsErikAllToHerself (and has him, muhaha)_**

**_P.S.: A hell load of my punctuations got deleted. I swear I didn't do it. They did. (Emphasis on "they")_**

**_P.P.S: I think I'm going to start answering reviews in the next chapter (When I have more than 50). Sorry that I haven't done it already, but I'm rushed just writing the chapters. Thanks anyway, review!_**


	6. Chapter Six

**AN: Miss me? Liar. I jest. Chapter Six.**

**

* * *

**

**Angel or Dark Seducer?**

* * *

Before I had left, he had told me to enter his lair from a side entrance that he had opened for me. I would have to enter from a dark alley and it would lead me to his lair, as he had told me. I had told him that I would come to him the next morning when Raoul would be in an auction. When I got home it was late afternoon and Raoul was home. 

"Where were you?" He asked me angrily. He was worried, I liked to believe.

"Cemetery," I answered. I had just shamed my father's grave. My secret was covered up by the death of my father? Oh, how I would burn in hell.

"Why did you not tell the maids?" He asked. We were currently in the dining room and Raoul had a cup of steaming tea on the table. I had just noticed all of this.

"It isn't the maids' concern." I replied calmly, still standing up.

"But it was mine!" He shouted and slammed his fist onto the table. "Christine, what has gotten into you?"

"Demons," I answered cruelly.

"No doubt."

"Yes, those demons who killed your child." I said with hate. My temple was pounding and a wave of depression came over me.

"OUR child!"

"Your child." I corrected, "My child isn't going to be forced upon me. She will be a creature of elegance and beauty. She will not be created because YOU want her. She will be made out of love. The love of two people will create MY child and by choice. AND She is going to be a girl." My breathing was raged and my head was spinning.

"Fine." He said. "Fine. Now, go upstairs, take off your clothes and get to bed. I will be up in a minute where we can make OUR child."

"Did you hear me!" I was furious. I was sick. "I will not oblige and I will carry your child again when you rape me." He looked as if he was ready to slap me.

"How dare you." He said with a violent whisper. "How dare you! You married me becau-"

"I married you because I loved you." I finished for him. Completely true. Completely sad.

"Not anymore, hmm?"

"You will make that decision for me. After all, you are the God of the Household." I said as he glared at me. "Please, contemplate while I go out and ENJOY myself. Contemplate my future while I mourn the death of my father for I have been doing for so long, while I mourn the death of my new child which I have been forced to carry around, while I mourn for still being ALIVE!" I was hysterical and my last line made his expression soften. I didn't care anymore. I spun on my heel and left.

* * *

**This man and mystery were both in you **(AN: A lot of these, get used to it)

* * *

I went to the cemetery but I didn't stay long. The moment I was near my father's grave I felt ashamed. I couldn't help but cry and ask for forgiveness. I left quickly after and wandered aimlessly on the streets of Paris. Odd faces were now invisible to me. I didn't realize two men eyeing me from the shadows of a dark alley and I didn't realize when they grabbed me. I was numb, but I managed to jump out of my apathy when I saw them tugging at my dress. I screamed. That was all I thought of doing. I screamed then I kicked one of the homeless men that smelt of sewer. I felt the other put a hand on my mouth, muffling my scream. He smelt like death. The way a dead body rots when it's left out. The one that I had kicked pulled a knife out of his pocket and ripped my dress so that it opened wider for him. I cried out but the mans hand prevented a lot of noise. 

Then a black figured appeared out of nowhere.

By a matter of minutes, both men were dead and had a lasso around their necks. I didn't look because I was still in shock. The dark figure stood up high and turned to me. It was, of course, Erik. He looked down at me and held the rope that had killed both men over his shoulder. I was crying and hyperventilating with my dress revealing up to my thighs. Erik picked me up and told me to calm down but I couldn't hear him. The world spun, then I fainted.

**

* * *

**

**Touch me, Trust me,**

**Savor each sensation…

* * *

**

I woke up in Erik's bed with a headache and with the room still spinning. Erik was sitting in a big armchair next to me, playing with the rope. He had made three nooses with a 4 foot long rope. I began to cough and he noticed I had awoken. I sat up to catch my breath and he picked up a glass of red liquid off of the bed-side table. He handed it to me as I looked at it suspiciously and sniffed it. The smell of alcohol filled my head.

"Wine?"

"Trust me," he said, "It'll relax you." He continued to play with the rope. I took a gulp and the alcohol worked instantly. My nerves eased and I put my head back on the pillow. "Why were you outside?" He didn't look at me.

"I…I visited the cemetery?" My mind was blurred and my head was still pounding. "After…Raoul and I argued I think." I downed the drink as Erik filled it up again.

"What about?"

"I don't know, I can't remember. Are you trying to get me drunk?" Erik looked at me sternly.

"Well, you could have been raped by two filthy scoundrels and thinking about their filthy bodies on yours would have any one want to be drunk. You should be glad I saved you before they were able to impregnate you."

"This is coming from a man who tried to abduct me last year," I said with regret the minute the words left my lips. Erik didn't look offended, though.

"Touché"

"Though I hoped they'd rape me." I said as he looked up. "Then I would feel something at least."

"You don't feel?" He asked as he lay a hand on my knee. I shook my head, knowing what was coming. "Tell me, Christine, do you feel…this?" His hand rose up to my thighs as I shivered. His cold touch on my warm body was the contrast that I did not need but wanted so desperately. His hands teased the outside of my leg then moved towards the inside, where my desire for him lay. He felt the moisture and moved away from it. Oh, I felt this. And he knew by the little moan I exerted.

"Yes, Erik." I mumbled in a hoarse whisper. His hand continued to tease me as a smile formed on his lips. I yearned for him with ever move he made. He knew my strengths and my weaknesses and played them into pleasure. "Oh…" his hand was now cupping my breast and he had come to stand on top of me with his legs at the sides of my body. He ran a finger up my jaw and kept his lips so close from my own that I could feel it but I wasn't there. I reached up and kissed him as he dropped his hand from my breast and lay them around my waist and in my hair. My hands were clawing at his back as he pulled away. He began to kiss, suck, bite and caress my neck. The suction on my neck controlled another part of my body. I felt things I had never felt before with Erik. He teased me mercilessly when he pulled away and began to touch me far from where I wanted. The sadist in his ruled and I couldn't help but cry out. I was making up for last year...well, somewhat. I knew I could never actually make up what I had done and the decision I had made, but we both knew. I was young, I was innocent, I was ignorant. Raoul had been my first lo-I couldn't think about Raoul now. His hand was preventing me from thinking about anything or anyone besides him.

He gave me what I wanted but took it away quickly.

Just like I had.

"Erik, please..." I begged. He would silence me with a soft kiss that would hardly satisfy. I would obey him by keeping silent until he teased me again. I finally, after I had had enough and was on the verse of screaming, pulled away. "You're making fun of me." He had a small smile playing on his face.

"You're not drunk enough," he said. There was a playful side to Erik.

"Trust me" I retorted, "That is not the case." I heard a laugh escape his lips. He stood up off of the bed.

"Come, we'll go to dinner" he said as I groaned in protest.

"Erik..." I whined and pulled him down by the sleeve. He put his knees around my body and sat, shifting his weight from one knee to the other before settling. His eyes plunged into my soul, those sharp...burning...cold eyes. I kissed his lips hard and burried my head in his neck. "I want you," was my muffled mumble. He pulled away slowly and stared at me.

"What?" he asked with a shocked expression. I stared at him. What happened? "Repeat that, what you just said." I hadn't even realized what I had said.

"I..." I blushed and looked down. "I-I want you." His face brightened as I ran my hand down his chest. A smile formed on his lips. A smile of pure, genuine, complete and utter happiness. I didn't understand why. I had always wanted him. Our relationship was sexual...I think...

Maybe he was surprised to hear that he was actually wanted in any way.

"Please, no." I whispered.

Maybe he was surprised to hear that he was actually wanted in any way.

Poor, Unhappy Erik.

"Sweet Christine..." He said and pushed my hair away from my face. The tumbling curls wrapped around his hand as he twirled one around his forefinger and kissed my forehead. "You must go home." I ran my hand down his bare chest which would be eventually covered by his half-buttoned shirt.

"Please, no." I whispered, "Do not make me let. Let me stay with you. Please? Let me stay here." Erik didn't respond. He had a distant look on his face. The look was sad and lonely. He snapped up and looked at me. He stood up and held my hand and pulled me out of bed.

"Come, I want to show you something."

He took me past his music room, past the small (and dusty) dining room and into the library. There were a lot of books. They were about architecture, magic, the Renaissance, love storied, dark horror novels and books about music. He didn't stop there, though. Erik pulled me through the end of the large library where it was dark and dry. He pulled out a book that was actually a waxed box, the area that the book is supposed to stand revealed a keyhole. I stared in curiosity as Erik pulled out a key and opened the bookshelf to a dark and cold room. When we entered I looked around. I had lost Erik. I looked around wildly.

"I'm right here." He said and summoned a match and lit a candle.

"Where are we?" Erik didn't answer. He lit a few more candles as paintings and papers came into view. They were all of me. I could tell.

They were me singing. They were me walking. They were me talking. Laughing, dancing, reading, sleeping, showering, I gasped. Fortunately it was unfinished. I moved on. The qualities of the paintings were wonderful. They looked exactly like me.

"Uh…" words fought themselves as I lay speechless. What was I supposed to think? On the tables there were dolls of me. Waxed dolls with clothes. All of me. "Why am I here?" He sighed sadly.

"So you can see what you're putting yourself into," he said, "So you can see the beast I am. So you can see how much I want you…" He looked around at the paintings and put a hand on my cheek, "So you can get out of this mess in time."

"Beast? You're not a…" My voice died off as I pulled away. My eye caught a painting. This wasn't a portrait of me, rather it was a painting of the two of us. There were others. Hugging, holding hands, singing together. There was one of me singing in my dressing room and him behind the mirror. There was another one of Erik and me kissing where Raoul and I had kissed, up on the roof of the Opera House. I looked at him with soft eyes. He was looking down as if guilt had consumed his mind completely. "When did you do these?"

"When you came." I looked at him as he continued, "When you first came to the Opera House." He pointed to a desk of drawings and sketches. I took one and stared at it. It was of me when I was very young. Around seven or eight years old. I was praying in the chapel for my father as I still did often. I put it back on the desk softly and approached him.

"What do you want me to do?" There was no doubt that he wanted me to leave. Was he pushing me away again? I was quite flattered that he was interested in me. He was actually infatuated, maybe even obsessed. Yes, without doubt, he was obsessed with me. But I suppose it was a small price to pay for creating me. If God was obsessed with his creations, why would evil be on earth? I wasn't frightened so much as I was surprised. Erik stared at me and through me.

"Do whatever you like." He said. I wrapped my arms around him and I did.

* * *

AN: I know I kind of promised a sex scene, I'm sorry, it wasn't here. However, I know that some people wanted it...so I posted Chapter Seven too. I was going to make it all chapter six, but I wanted more reviews because I'm human and humans are, by nature, greedy. -grin- so REVIEW! 

REVIEW BEFORE READING CHAPTER SEVEN!

Or, you can review after reading chapter seven, I don't care. Just review for both chapters and make me happy...Or else I'll make Christine sleep with Raoul again...muhaha. (NO!)

Review!


	7. Chapter Seven

**_AN: R Rated here. Beware...He's there...Naked. Er..._**

**_MY QUESTIONS MARKS KEEP GETTING DELETED! Grr!_**

* * *

**Say you need me with you now and always,**

**promise me that all you say is true...

* * *

**

There was no doubt that this soft creature was trying to get me to realize what I was getting myself into (for he had told me so himself). I knew he wanted me to see the danger of it but it was one thing to get me to realize and another to get rid of me. He had made me go home because it was getting late and if I stayed overnight, Raoul would definitely be full of questions. When I did get home, Raoul was asleep at his at his desk. He was working on finding more opera houses to invest in. I couldn't bear to see him in this state, no matter how upset or annoyed I was by him. I prodded his shoulder as he awoke.

"Raoul, you should go up to bed" he coughed and shook his head.

"No, no, I have to-I have to finish this." Then he yawned.

"Suit yourself." I said and left the room and went to the library.

"Another fairy tale today" I said and grabbed a book named 'Cinderella'.

* * *

In the middle of my reading, Raoul approached me and said"I'm not going to be here for a few days. I'll need to sign a few bits in Italy. You can...come if you want."

"What, and spoil your fun? No, thank you, Raoul. I'm sure to manage by myself. I'm not completely useless, you know."

"I've never suggested that you were..." he said and looked down sadly. "And I'm sorry that you don't want to go to Italy. You haven't been there."

"Yes, I have." I corrected and started to read again. He rolled his eyes, grabbed my book and threw it on the floor. "What the hell"

"I'm leaving for a week, can't you show some emotion? I'm your husband for crying out loud! Don't you love me" I glared at him and grabbed the book.

"Oh, yes my darling love. How I am going to miss you and your censoring" I mocked"How I'm going to miss your arrogance and demanding ways." He grabbed my wrist and stared at me.

"Shut your mouth! I didn't do anything to you. Shut up, I tell you. God, just shut the bloody fuck up" He pushed me onto the daybed as I hit my head on the wall that was behind it. Tears escaped as he cursed under his breath. "Oh, Christ, what have I done" He hit the wall and cursed. "I'm...sorry...God, Christine, I'm..." He turned to me. "These past few days, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to push you. Christine, forgive me." He came onto his knees in front of me as I wiped my tears away. Raoul took my hands and kissed them as I looked away. "Christine, please..."

"When are you leaving?"

"Uh...The day after...I'm leaving the day after tomorrow (...)." he said as if making up his mind now.

"Okay." I kissed his cheek. I forced myself to kiss his cheek. I also force myself to go upstairs and have him plant his seeds into me. He had high hopes that I would bear his child again. I prayed not. But in two days, I'd be with Erik. I'd be happy. I'd be very happy.

* * *

"And he's leaving?"

"Yes," I answered sitting in a dining room that Erik had cleaned and 'de-dusted'. It was almost noon now and Raoul was at an auction once again.

"For how long, did he say?" He asked filling tea in my cup.

"A few days. Well, that's what he told me." I said and sighed, "he's trying to get me pregnant again." I threw my head back on the chair and swallowed a sob.

"But you're bleeding." How did he know? I didn't ask. I didn't care. My mind had died on me a while ago.

"Yes." He closed his eyes as if excited. Was it the talk of blood? Did he get excited by blood? I knew he did.

"He won't be able to, trust me." Erik said as I exhaled. "When he's gone, you will stay here."

"Oh, really?" I was testing his authority and he knew it.

"Yes, child, really. I will not have you stay home alone." I smiled slightly.

"Does that mean you care about me?" I asked as he looked up.

"Or perhaps it means that I'm using you for..." his eyes wandered lower "...your body."

"Oh, please do." He smirked and played with the tea. We had not yet done anything that satisfied me enough. We kissed but our bodies had not yet become one. I had not experienced the closeness of him against me and in me. The anticipation was killing me. I wanted to know everything about him. But I knew he would never let me in. I would never be able to know enough about him. Some part of me was glad of it. I like the mystery. But he would let me get somewhat close to him when Raoul was gone. He wouldn't be able to turn me down, I wouldn't let him. I'll pounce on him, if I have to. I doubt that would get anything done. I smiled to myself.

"What are you thinking about?" Erik snapped me out of my thoughts. His deep eyes stared into me without being able to pick anything up.

"Oh, nothing," I'm only thinking about us, naked, hot and sweaty. Defenseless, silent and vulnerable. Getting rid of our lust and yet adding to it. I got up from the chair.

"Where are you going?" his face was expressionless as he swirled his tea.

"To Raoul." He looked up with a scowl. "If I go now, perhaps I can get rid of him soon enough." He nodded and smiled softly looking back down at the tea.

"No," he said and pointed to the chair. I obliged and sat back down. He dropped the cup and stood up, traveling in back of me and pulling my hair back and kissed my neck. In a few minutes he had me panting then he pulled away smiling. Satisfaction burned in his eyes. "Now you can go."

* * *

When I got home, Raoul took me to a fancy restaurant and let me have anything I craved.

"When are you coming back?" I had to ask as he looked up from his plate. His gaze was distant and bored.

"Well, a few days, a month maybe. Perhaps even a year. Which would you like, Christine dearest." He mocked me as I raised an eyebrow. He looked away. "Say, is that the governor?"

"I'm going to sing when you are gone," I told him as he continued to stare off.

"He has a new wife now?"

"Raoul..." I said losing patience.

"Pretty dame, but too young for him, don't you think?"

"Raoul!"

"What, hmm, yes?" When he looked at me, I noticed his eyes were bloodshot and dark.

"Have you been drinking?"

"I...Wait, is that the governor" I downed my own wine and dragged him outside.

"You were drinking" I said as he giggled.

"Just this much" he pinched his forefinger and inch together, leaving an inch space. As if he drank and inch of alcohol. I rolled my eyes. "You're looking very pretty today, Christine."

"Come on, let's go home."

"No! You'll cry again. You cry every night, Christine!" His words dribbled and tears fell down his face. "Why do you cry, Christine, why? Did I hurt you? Did I? I'll kill myself if I ever hurt you, Christine." He continued to sob.

The only people who spoke the truth were children and drunks. This was proving to be true.

"All I wanted was a child and the perfect life with the perfect wife," He stepped away. "And I shall go for you." He spat at the air, "Business, hahaha! Go to Italy for business? I've already invested in all the Opera Houses there!" He exclaimed, "I go for you."

"For-For me? What?"

"I go to leave you alone. So you can learn to live with and love our...our..." he went down to his knees. "Our dead child!" He cried for a bit more then fell to the floor asleep.

I had found a few men to help me put him into the carriage and take him home. He was sleeping like an infant, and crying like one as well. I didn't care for what he said. He was delusional. And besides, I would be with Erik soon enough. I would bring him here, show him my books. But I would have to dismiss the help...and Erik would have to come at night. He wasn't a day creature. I didn't care, I just wanted him with me, here, beside me.

I didn't even sleep that night; I went to the library and read. There was a repetition in all the folk and fairy tales that I would read. The girl would fall in love with the man or beast who was hated and mistreated. I didn't realize why those stories were so appealing. I had been reading for a while now when Raoul appeared in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" He asked me. I was lounging on our daybed, reading a book, what did he mean 'what was I doing?' "Come up to bed," he seemed sober now and I looked up to him, distracted.

"Just a minute," I said and sat next to me and pulled my hair back to place a kiss on my neck. He didn't, instead he looked at me oddly.

"Hmm, what happened? Your neck is red." He brought me a mirror and I saw a few dark red-brown marks on my neck. I knew what they were, though I had never received them before. The elder ballet girls who used to sleep around had them often. They told me I would get them too when I found a man who was willing to have me.

Erik had left his mark on me. He seemed like a man that would. He sucked my neck in various places until it looked like the blood had gathered around there. He left his mark on me and I bet he would be glad to hear that Raoul had seen them, the marks. I touched one of the dark red symbols that made me his and I felt him near me again. I sucked in a breath. It was as if he owned me, and I wasn't going to complain.

"It's just...a bug bite." I said as Raoul raised his eyebrows.

"Those must have been big bugs." I shrugged. My fingers lay on them and my mind played it for me. His lips on my neck, his tongue on me. Our bodies...

"What is it?" Raoul asked as I snapped open the eyes that I hadn't realized were closed.

"Nothing, go up to bed Raoul." I said, kissed his cheek and shooed him away.

I had fallen asleep on the daybed in the library and was woken up by Raoul when he told me he was leaving.

"I'll see you in a few days" he said and pecked my lips. "A week and a half, alright"

"Yes, okay. You'll be late for the train." I said as he shrugged and kissed my lips again.

"I'm not leaving until you give me a-" I gave him a kiss and urged him to leave. He did but not before telling me that he loved me. I knew I would die of guilt because of my little rendezvous.

"Gabrielle," I called my maid "Inform the others. You have a week off with paid hours. You may leave-don't tell Monsieur de Chagny, alright?"

"Oui, Madame." I grabbed my coat and got ready to go to Erik. Soon enough I was in the dark abandoned alley, with a hell load of caution, but assured that I would soon be safe with my Erik, the only man that I had wanted to see.

I looked for the brick that Erik had told me about. It was darker than the others and loose. Third from the left on the last row. I found it and pulled the brick out, behind it was supposed to be another wall and a string of yarn that I needed to pull. I found that as well, soon enough the covering of the keyhole was exposed and I pulled my key out. When I put the key in and turned it, a door in the floor opened up and I climbed down the ladder that would take me to him.

"Erik?" I called out when I reached to bottom. The lair seemed empty and I called out his name again.

"He's gone." The voice, with amusement,came out of nowhere but he was behind me suddenly. I jumped and turned around.

"You scared me!"

"Fear is good," he ran a hand down my shoulder "It shows you you're _alive_." He walked over to the organ which was home to a large amount of candles. "Now, Is he gone?" he asked and began to play a bit of Mozart.

"You're going to play while I'm here?" I asked him as he smiled slightly.

"Does that upset you?" He continued to play as I shrugged.

"A bit, I was hoping we did something better."

"Better than music?"

"Yes, Erik. Much, much better than music..." I got in back of him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"You'll have to wait," he said, consumed in his own music. "Patience, Miss Daaë, is more than a virtue." He finished playing Mozart's The Magical Flute on the Organ and stood up with a smirk.

"Now, what were you saying was better than music?"

"I don't know if I can describe it, but care to watch me show you?" He had a smile on his face now. I was being more mischievous than he would have expected. I was excited, that's all. Well, maybe that's not all. Who cares? I was with Erik, that's all that matters.

"I doubt you know the darkness of..._music_...and whatever lies behind it. You are innocent, child, you have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes..." he ran a finger up the inside of my thigh as I closed my eyes. "...really." He pulled away.

"Must you tease me? My God, Erik, please stop teasing." He smiled and nodded. He came closer to me, held me, body to body, with his hands holding my hands back. Soon enough, he filled in the area between our faces by pressing his mouth against mine. I got my hands free and put them against his chest as his cradled my neck. We were in no hurry, yet we were in all the hurry of the world. It was amazing.

I pulled away to breath as his kisses made my blood boil. He ran his lips along my jaw and down my throat, to my neck where he bit me, and back to my lips. He outlined and traced my lips with his tongue and took my hand in his. He pulled his head away and brought my left hand up. He kissed my palm then put my fourth finger into his mouth. His teeth enveloped around the wedding ring as he pulled it off and put it on the table.

"Not while you're here," he said, staring at the ring in hatred then to my delicate fingers with love. He pulled out his own ring and placed it on my finger. I was too mesmerized by this man to actually think to protest or not (I don't think I would have protested even if I was fully awake and aware). He put his hand against mine and held it, admiring his ring on my finger. He was pleased. "You are mine once again..." he said with a smile as I looked at him, half drunk from his little acts of passion.

"Mmm, prove it." there was a challenge in my voice and an everlasting lust for him. He ran a hand up my torso and around my breasts. I whimpered as he smiled with satisfaction. This creature of darkness was temptation and sin. He was the delicious apple that might ruin me but I had to taste him. I tried to fight him. It was like trying to get rid of a deadly disease that one already had caught.

"You tease me, Erik."

"You love it, my love." I had to agree. He acknowledged my desperation and embraced the ideas of my needs, but never fully helping me get rid of them. He led me to his bedroom.

"Oh, stop lying to me, Erik." He wouldn't sleep with me. He had raised an eyebrow at this, as if surprised. I expected him to tease me some more. He would punish me like this, because I had filled him with hope and pulled it all away when I left him.

He held me with my back to his chest, his hands on mine, caressing me. His lips on my neck, draining me. His hands now went to my back, playing with my corset strings.

"Erik, please don't teas-Oh, wow." My eyes were closed, my head was thrown back and my body was dying for him. His hands pulled off my corset but it hit me a while after that he hadn't been playing with the strings, he was undressing me. He pulled me to face him as he kissed me and pulled up my dress, he paused for a moment to actually pull the dress off, and his hands traveled over my bare back. His hands were cold and they sent shivers down my burning body. When his hand ran down my thigh, I almost gave in too soon. I had imagined this night many times, but never as wonderful as this. He pulled away for a moment to look at me. I sucked in a breath and tried to cover my body, my hands covered my breasts and my other hand tried to cover my thighs. He quickly pulled my hands away and put them in back of my head as his piercing gaze ran all over me. I was actually still wearing stockings and when he noticed this he smiled. He put his freezing hands on my thighs and quickly pulled them down. I gasped and nearly fell onto him.

He was still completely fully clothed. I put my hand on his shirt as he took it in his own, then he took my other hand and helped me unbutton it. He watched me with a deep stare that frightened and nurtured me. His shirt was off and I stared at the pale, yet toned body of my angel. Clearly, his building the Opera House helped athletically. He was thin in a sense that he had probably not eaten in a long time, but his arms and chest were muscular. Lack of sunlight made him white as snow. He didn't allow me to get any more of his clothing off. Instead, he put me onto the bed and climbed on top of me. His lips went to mine first and I kissed him back, our kisses wild with passion. A year of No Erik would do this to any girl. Lust burned our bodies as we prayed to get rid of it. And for a man who had never actually done much with anyone, Erik knew where everything was. He knew when he put his mouth around my nipples that I would cry out in pleasure and he knew that when he tugged on my lower lip I would yearn for him more. I knew he wanted me too. I could feel him yearning for me in his darkest area. What was the delay? I ran my hand down to his pants that separated us to achieve ultimate proximity. He pulled my hands away and pulled his pants off for me. The sheets covered me from seeing him. I knew he would crave the mystery. Fine, but I wanted to see his face at least.

I put my hand on his mask and opened my eyes. Our eyes met as he paused and grabbed my hand. He dropped my hand and I looked at him in disappointment but then he pulled it off himself. I had imagined his face to be so horrible, so sinister, that the face that I was now gazing upon was one of sheer beauty. Ones mind can exaggerate without limit. His face wasn't one of a beast, it wasn't perfect, but I wouldn't have nightmares about it. His skin was dark and red, and bumps ran all over to his scalp, where the mask would cover. I put my fingers on the flawed skin and he winced. It was softer and puffier than the other side. It was harmless. He was harmless. I smiled slightly and pushed my face up, our eyes were close and I soon closed mine and lay a kiss onto his lips. Tears fell out of his eyes onto my face. As he kissed me, he gently slid himself into me.

It seemed we were made for each other. He fit into me perfectly, like a hand into a glove. I dug my nails into him as his body met mine in our own rhythm. He was deep into me then soon he was out, it went on for a bit and during each thrust I felt myself get nearer to heaven. My body was his. I was his. Our lips connected a few times as we continued to move into a certain beat that only we could understand. In a way we were making our own music, soft, dark, lovely. Yet at the same time that music was cold, hard and fast. We were silent and we were strong yet we were vulnerable and naked in every single way. His body melted into me and we were one. We were one and I could feel all the glory in him. We were one and I could feel all his pain.

* * *

**_AN: Whoa, I envy Christine right now. So, that sex scene, hmm? What do you think? Good? Bad? Could have been better? Should have described Erik's WooHoo-shoves sock in mouth- Er... REVIEW! I'd like to add that I'm probably not as old as you think I am, so uhh...give me some credit..._**

**_-TheAngelWithErikinHerMind(And he's naked, too)_**

**_P.S.And if you're actually eight years old and you read this and have some questions, trust me, you'll learn soon enough._**

**_P.P.S. The chapters are getting long, aren't they?_**


	8. Chapter Eight

_**AN: Hey, I am so very sorry that I haven't gotten a chapter up recently. I am soooo sorry. I fell in love (-sigh-) and I've been going to a few different doctors for..personal reasons (-cough-dangeroftumor-cough-) My life in a nutshell (the only place it fits). Anyway, here it is...**_

* * *

**Who was that shape in the shadows? **

**Whose is that face in the mask?****

* * *

**

I woke up the next morning in the arms of my angel. It was like I had dreamt last night. But here I was, my head resting on his chest and his arms around me. He was still asleep, I think. His breathing was deep and slow and his face, despite that I wasn't used to it, was bare and peaceful. I ran my hand along his flawed face softly. I ran my finger along his lip and he kissed it. I gasped, not expecting him to be awake. I climbed up him so my face was inches away from his. His eyes fluttered open and they stared into my soul. There was content in his dark eye, there was peace and there was love.

"Good morning, Erik," I said with a grin as he took my face in his hands and pushed my hair away from my face. He pulled my head down to match my forehead to his lips and he pulled me under him in one swift movement. I was now trapped under him. He kissed down my neck and cupped my breast with his hand as he kept his weight on his other arm. His mouth went down towards my other breast as he kissed my nipple gently. I couldn't breath until he put his entire mouth over my rock-hard rosy pink tip. My hand ran into his hair as he licked gently and sharply. His teeth nibbled softly then a slow, sweet suction began. I moaned as he moved onto my other breast. He pulled away soon after that and lay next to me again. I think he likes it when I'm weak. He feels more powerful over me. He wanted me to obey him, and so I did. I had to, or I'd drive myself insane. He took my left hand and kissed it, admiring the ring that was on my finger.

"How long had it been since I'd slept?" He asked, running a hand over my torso. "Ever since you left..." he answered and stared at me. My eyes were half closed again and the part that was open where laying on him. I wrapped my arm around his waist and buried my head under his chin as tears filled his eyes. This man had a torturing mind and a horrible past.

"I'm here," I said as he pulled my higher and buried his head between my breasts. Me hand ran along his hair and onto his back.

A few minutes later we had both fallen asleep again.

* * *

After getting out of bed a few hours later, Erik had already got up and lay out my clothing on a chair. I stretched out my arms and yawned as he noticed I was awake. He sat at the side of the bed, kissed my forehead and nuzzled my jaw. When he pulled away a smile played on his face and his fingers twirled my hair. He wore his mask again and I frowned. He noticed but didn't say anything. Instead he stood up and handed me the dress he had laid on the chair. 

"These are from home," I noticed as he nodded. "You know where I live?"

"Does that surprise you?"

"Well, I-I don't know," I said as Erik smiled as if he knew something I didn't.

"I have a dress that I have made if you would rather wear it." He pulled open a closet which was camouflaged as part of the wall. Inside were costumes, props, paints, and a long black dress of which he pulled out.

I looked at the other dress that he had brought me. A bright blue one which was, from my memory, nearest to the closest door and usually untouched. It was bright blue with beads, something Carlotta would enjoy. Raoul had brought for me when he was vacating. The one Erik had made me was black silk and lace. It would be covered by a burgundy corset, which too was dark. I quickly pointed to the black one as Erik smiled. He handed the dress to me then went outside to wait for me to dress. I couldn't put the corset on by myself so I called Erik to help me. He ran a hand down my dress and tugged on the strings. He pulled hard and I found myself without breath.

"Sorry," he muttered and tied it again. He wrapped his arms around my waist and placed a kiss on my neck. "You're mine, Christine. You're mine, aren't you?"

"Yes, Erik," I put my head on his shoulder.

"Good, good girl." He kissed my neck again. "Come, let's go."

* * *

He took me out that morning. He wore his mask that looked like a human face and he took me out. The face actually frightened me a bit because it didn't look like a real face rather a scary imitation of a doll made of china glass. He noticed the way I stared at him and decided to take the mask off and hide his face underneathe his very large hood. He took me to a nice restaurant and we sat at the corner where it was isolated and privatejust like Erik. He held my hand under the table and smiled as I ordered some food. He didn't eat and I frowned upon it. 

"Food isn't very appealing right now," he said. I knew what he meant. Ever since I had come back to him, I didn't have the urge to eat. That had happened to me the first week I was with Raoul, but it quickly went away. I ate a bit and pushed my plate away as he watched me underneathe his hood. I could always see his eyes even if he were covered by the thickest blanket of darkness. He had eyes that shone through darkness and repelled being covered.

After breakfast, we walked down the street holding hands like lovers. I could sense how happy he was to actually be here with me. I was the same. The smile that was planted upon my face seemed to be permanent. Seemed.

"Madame Daaë!" I swung around at my name and saw a rather round and short man approaching me. "Vicomte?" Erik swung around slowly and angrilly, though you couldn't see it if you were staring right at him.

"Monsieur?" I had no idea as to who this man was.

"How are you Madame Daaë?"

"I prefer 'Ms. Daaë', please. And I am doing stupendously. And yourself?" The man ignored me and turned to Erik.

"Vicomte, I hear you will be Count Chagny soon, how does that make you feel?" Erik looked at me then at the short man.

"It makes me feel very arrogant, actually. Though, now that I think about it, the more money I have, the bigger my head. I feel very happy about _that_." I held his hand tighter as I felt him smirk. "Not that I can get more arrogant," he added as the short man nodded. "Now, do I know you?"

"I'm with the newspapers." Erik threw his head back and laughed.

"Alright, did you get your quotes? Run along now. I believe Carlotta would want herself in the papers. She would be..." he pointed farther down as the man's eyes ran along. "...there. Go get your story." The round man looked confused but listened nonetheless. Soon enough he was running along and towards the beautiful and shining Carlotta who was dipped in powder and color. I turned to Erik with a scowl.

"Why did you do that?" He smiled widely and maliciously. He pulled me forward so we could walk a bit more as I continued to scowl and stare at him.

"_Why did you do that? _Well, I'm sorry, Madame, if you were not informed that I despise your husband." I shook my head and sighed.

"Erik, what's Raoul going to think?" He glared at me through his hood, "I mean..." Erik stopped and ran a slender finger down my cheek and jaw.

"Christine, hush. Don't think about _him_ when you're with me," he grabbed a lock of my hair and ran his lips over it. "_Don't you dare _think about _him_ when you're _with me_." I whimpered and fell into his arms, falling into his enchantment once again. We continued to walk down the street in broad view of everyone, showing our love and attraction to all of Paris. He hummed on the way but stopped abruptly when we met the yearly fair. His fingers got cold and his eyes burned with hatred. I stared at him with fear.

"What is it?" I asked dumbly as he took long quick strides toward the man at the entrance who was yawning and looking around the empty street. I gasped in horror as the man was pulled from his station and into a dark alley. I ran towards them and tried to tackle down Erik. This all happened very quickly and soon enough I was on the cold and dirty floor with Erik on top of me, wrestling to keep me down. The man at the entrance had disappeared. I squirmed and cried out. "What the hell are you doing!" There were tears in his eyes as he climbed off of me.

"Why did you get in between us!" His voice was powerful and dark. "Come, I'm taking you home." He said scorfully and grabbed my wrist. I pulled away and he spun around.

"Who is he?" I breathed. Erik looked down and exhaled. _"Who is he?"_

"He is no one." Erik's hand squeezed the half of his infected face and I watched him cringe and cry. I approached slowly and put a hand on his shoulder as he whimpered.

"Erik, what is it?" I pulled back his hood and lay a kiss on his forehead, that made his sob more.

"I used to belong in this. This circus, I was a part of it." He said trying to keep his voice calm.

"What? When?" This was new.

"When I was six. My father died a week before my mother ssold me." He cried out. I found myself crying soon after too. I had no idea about Erik's history but it seemed he felt saved when he told me the story about it. He told me about how, for his fourth birthday his mother got him his first mask that was made out of pig skin and paper. His father used to beat him and starve him while he used to tell Erik that he was the son of the devil and not of his father's. How when he got here, it didn't change much because he was still being beaten and starved. I was crying with him there, in the dark alley. I now knew that I could never ever feel this much pain that he has. Not many people anywhere will. His tears we small streams of misery falling down his flawed and merciless face. I felt a sample of the pain he felt last night. It would be impossible to feel it whole. Impossible to live through the pain he was trying to describe. Yet here he was, a broken, shattered peice of painted glass who needed to be put and glued back together. I never knew there could be so much pain in a man. Erik was a tortured soul and I don't know how he could live or how he survived but I knew one thing; I was his cure.

* * *

AN: Hi, that's it for now..and don't expect much soon...lol. I'm trying, I swear. Anyway, please review...I almost have a hundred reviews I LOVE YOU GUYS! 

The Angel in Love -gaspshuts upnervous giggle-

REVIEW! NOW! -transforms into Dominatrix-


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

**AN: It's still not indenting my paragraphs. Gah.**

* * *

**Let your soul take you where you long to be!  
Only then can you belong to me...

* * *

**

It was hours after that Erik took me back to his lair. When he did, he automatically went to his organ, ignoring my presence completely. I was very much used to this from living with Raoul and I would not let Erik do the same.

"Erik," I muttered softly. He didn't move. His fingers moved like a madman running away from imprisonment. His body, however, lay still and wouldn't budge. "Please speak to me." He did not move. "Erik, I'm sorry for your past, please don't igno--" His fingers flew to my lips and covered them gently. He lowered them and continued playing until one aurea ended. When it did, he turned to me with his piercing glare. I, not knowing what to do, stared back until he pointed to the floor.

"Sit," he said in an exhale, "_now_." I did as he ordered and sat on the floor, having shivers run up my spine from the coolness of the ground. He ran his fingers through my hair as his expression softened.

"I-- I didn't-" I began to stammer but he hushed me with his fingers again.

"Christine," he whispered softly, "you will sit here quietly and wait for me to finish whatever it is I feel like finishing, do you understand me, my love?" I felt weak and small. Should I obey him? Or question his newfound authority? It wasn't newfound. He had power over me from the beginning.

I nodded meekly as he smiled down at me. My Master began to play his organ again and fortunately for me he played a short piece. I smiled at myself. I would get behind his mind soon enough, with or without his approval. Perhaps I wasn't that weak... or obediant.

The song got darker and until he finished and looked at me, his features were dark and cold as well. Upon looking at me behaving myself, his gaze softened and his fingers fell into my hair again. He smiled and patted his lap. I eagerly stood up and climbed into it with a soft smile.

"My love," he said under his breath, "go and fetch me the brush." I did. I jumped up and hurried to his bedroom to grab the wooden brush that lay on his nightstand. When I got back, he pulled me into his lap again and ran his fingers through my hair then grabbed the brush and slowly and gently ran it through my curly locks of brown hair while his other hand ran down my chin, neck and rested on my breasts, cupping them.

"Mmmm..." was all I could say.  
"You are my property, Christine," he said "You understand that I hope."  
"Yes, Erik, I do," I whispered.  
"Good girl." His voice was soft and gentle. "Then you will understand when I say that I don't allow you to take that ring off without permission ever?"  
"Yes, Er--_ Ever_?" I opened my eyes and stared into his. They were dark and gloomy. "What about--"  
"Don't say his name," was his warning. "When_ Le Vicomte_ asks you about it, I doubt he will -- he's a git, you will tell me, alright?" I looked down as he pinched my chin and made me look at him. "This," he pointed to the ring, "dearest, most innocent Christine, is your sign of ownership. You will belong me to, understand?"  
"I..." Nothing came out for about a minute. "Yes, Erik. Thank you, Sir," I added quickly.  
"You hesitated," he said softly as his fingers caressed my cheek and the hand with the brush fell to my side. "Why?"  
"I'm afraid of Raoul's questions. What if he hurts me? What if he hurts _you_?" Erik laughed at this.  
"Le Vicomte de Chagny couldn't hurt me. Hell, you could probably dominate him in a fight... Not that I like the idea of you being dominant..." I smiled as he continued to brush my hair. His other hand pinched my chin again and pulled my face closer to his as he initiated a lingering kiss and left me breathless and created butterflies in my stomach. I wanted him more now that I was his completely. Officially. He lips pulled away and formed a smile.

He opened his mouth and spoke in a hoarse voice, "Come with me."

* * *

**AN: Yay. I'm back. It's been like 7 months since my last post. And I want reviews. I'm back because a) I want reviews and b) my life got calmer and now is boring. So there. Review. And btw, I have absolutely NO idea where the "Come with me" is leading to. -shrug- Something contraversial maybe. Hmmm... Anyhow, review. I want feedback. Not on my absense but on the whole "You own me" thing done here. It's bdsmy donchathink? Comment. By the by, I'm in the lifestyle... and erik as a dom or even Master is friggen yummy... -growls-**

**laurie.**

**P.S. Do NOT complain that I haven't posted for so long. I apologize. There are a lot of stupid people around. They aggravate me. I mean I love ALL of you.**

**I'm really done now.**


	10. Chapter Ten

**AN: Filled with X-rated stuff. Much more graphic than the other. Hope you like it.**

* * *

He led me into a tunnel that opened into a stairway. The stairs were narrow and tall, so fortunately Erik never stopped holding my hand in case I fell. I had no idea where he was leading me to, though I did notice that the air got colder with each step of the stair. Before I even knew it, I started to shiver. He noticed and wrapped his cape around me then halfway through the trip, started to carry me.

The stairs led to a small door and when he opened it, a surge of cold air blew into my face and made my eyes water. He smiled and looked down on me as he walked across the platform that was the top of the Opera Populaire. I started to shiver again as snow fell onto my face. He took me to the edge and showed me all of Paris. When I looked down, way below, I could see the balcony that Raoul serenaded me on. The lights of Paris were dull against the slight fog that enveloped it. He sat on the floor with his legs crossed and had me sit on his lap as his arms wrapped around my shivering body. I was warm soon enough. It was now that I realized that the cold and dark Erik was warming _me_ up.

"There's your house," he pointed. I saw the large building which was deserted and dark. "And the cemetery..." All of Paris was in full view of us. He nibbled on my earlobe as I fell into his chest. "Do you like it, Christine?"

"Erik, it's gorgeous," I said softly as his fingers ran over my lips.

"Good. There is still so much to show you, Christine. This place is one of my favorites. Did you know that I can climb right into Carlotta's powder room? Not that I'd actually want to..." His face looked of vile terror at the idea. I giggled and kissed the arm that protected me.

"Thank you for this. And for everything." He stared into my eyes with genuine happiness. He was gentle and soft. My, he was a man of many emotions, wasn't he? He pulled my face up and kissed me, his hot breath warming my skin. He pulled away gently with a serious face.

"I love you, Christine," he said. I didn't reply. My eyes lowered to my house where Raoul and I lived. It seemed he didn't expect a reply. His fingers traced my jaw line and he kissed me again, with a bit more passion this time. He sat up, gathered me in his arms, and stood up. He carried me into a room that seemed to be built next to the balcony. It was a garden, an indoor garden. He sat me on a table that was made for the nurturing of potted plants. He kissed my lips roughly as I didn't make a sound. My eyes boldly stared into his for any sign of understanding. For any sign of recognition. Was my love for him the same as his for mine? Why couldn't I say that I loved him? I did. I knew I did. My heart and soul belonged to him. My body was his little toy. I loved him and I craved for him, but I felt ashamed.

He didn't stare at me. Rather, his eyes wandered over my body. His lips ran down my neck as I ran my hand down his back.

"Erik..."I whispered softly and gently as Erik pulled his face away. His eyes met mine, and I saw it. The same vulnerable Erik that I had seen at the carnival. The same vulnerable Erik that I saw as I had left him for Raoul. He kissed my forehead then lowered his lips to mine. His fingers ran down my throat, the fragile throat that was the core of my innocence, and over to my heaving breasts. He bent over me, his lips on my neck, as his fingers twiddled with the strings of my corset. He successfully and easily pulled it off and threw it to the floor without much concern. I was looking to the floor as he lifted my chin with his finger, forcing my eyes upon him.

He was a patient man. He took his time with me. He made sure I was once again comfortable and _then_ he continued to possess my mind, my body, and my soul. He pulled my gown off over my head and sat me on the table again, as he remained standing. His cold fingers ran down my shoulders as he bit into my soft ivory skin hard enough to draw blood. I cried out softly as his fingers played with my nipples. His index and his thumb rolled each nipple around as he tugged, pinched, and played with them. I cried out and felt myself yearn for him again. The area between my legs grew warm and moist and he knew it. He lowered his lips to my nipples and nibbled on them gently as his hands pried my knees apart to reveal my wet and swollen sex. His fingers crawled in-between my thighs and pinched the swollen lips as I let out a low moan. He smiled and sucked on my left nipple while leaving the other cold and wet. He forced his fingers inside me as I cried out. He felt the wetness that kept growing for him and it satisfied him to see how much I wanted him. His thumb rubbed my clitoris in circular motions and I let out a moan. He kept pushing his fingers in and out of me until I nearly cried out in pleasure... then he pulled away.

I groaned in frustration as a smile formed on Erik's lips.

"Please..." I begged. "Erik, please."

His eyes grew darker as he threw his cloak back, pulled off his belt, and drew out his erect cock. I stared at it, finally able to see it this time. It frightened me how something so dark and grotesque looking could cause me so much pleasure. Then again, did I just not describe Erik in a sense? I reached out to touch it, but not before holding eyes with Erik. He nodded in amusement for permission. I ran my fingers up his hard sex and bit my lip with concentration. Erik seemed to be enjoying this because as soon as I touched him, he moaned and let his head fall back slightly. There was a small amount of pearly liquid at the tip of the head and I brushed it away with my thumb. He growled in pleasure as I watched him with interest. With his pleasure, I felt myself grow hot and moist too. I held him with my fingers wrapped around him. He grabbed my elbow and I gasped, startled. His eyes were on me. They were dark and piercing and I felt myself melt before them.

"You learn quickly, my love," he said in a dark, hoarse voice that sounded almost demonic. I smiled as he stepped forward and kissed the smile away. He pulled me into him, as my breasts pushed against his chest and I could feel his slow but deep breath on me. He thrust my legs open wider roughly as I moaned as cool air hit my hot sex. He grabbed me by my buttocks and lifted me up into his chest, then pushed me against a wall and lowered me slowly onto his hard desire. I moaned loudly and looked down at him, as my arms wrapped around his neck. His face buried into my breasts as he sucked and tugged each nipple. His hands pushed me up and down the wall as I felt my body heat rise rapidly. He moaned loudly, and then began to watch me as I entered a world of pleasure. I could feel his eyes on me even as mine were closed and were fully concentrated on reaching my destination. He thrust into me harder and harder. With each thrust, I moaned softly, my mouth forming a small "O". He tugged on my lip and I could feel him pulse inside me. He thrust harder, faster, wilder -- yet it was all calm and slow. It was hot and passionate.

And then I came. Following me, as if right on cue, he came and exploded inside me. I felt as if filled with liquids. His seed planted in me. He let me down slowly and showered me with kisses.

"Christine, I love you so," he mumbled softly as I sighed, trying to keep my knees from giving out. I kissed him back gratefully as he pushed a curly lock of hair from my sweaty face.

"Oh, Erik," I whispered, "I -- I love you too." He stared into my eyes as if to see if I was lying. I stared at the floor and he smiled. He lifted my chin and kissed my lips.

"Come, my dear, my love. Let's get you to bed." He carried me back down to his home and laid me on his large black swan bed. The silk sheets wrapped and curved around my naked body and kept them cool, but soon enough Erik was in bed next to me. While he was here, naked and filled with passion, nothing would be able to cool me down.

* * *

**AN: Hah. What a crappy ending. However I am quite proud of my sexy-scene. I have answered the reviews for Chapter Nine and when I get reviews for this too I will post them both. I loved my reviews. Thank you. They are truly VERY appreciated.**

**"SPOILER WARNING"-- I need you feedback on this issue... it is spoiling it, however, if the idea sucks, I will NOT do it. I need feedback to know if it's okay. I write for you, not for me. If no one is going to read my stories, there is no point in posting them, I believe. So, I better give you the issue. It's spanking. Erik spanking Christine. Duh! Lol. Is it okay? In character? I can't think for myself. That's why I'm a submissive. HAHAHA! **

**Write back on that issue. Please. I'll give you a penny. **

**Take a penny, leave a penny.**

**Actually, leave a few.**

**laurie**


	11. Chapter Eleven

AN: Dude, I'm getting aggravated. My indentations -- as wrong as they might be, are being ignored! And I don't even re-read my chapters before I post them (never have, actually. And if I'm caught...!)... Anyway. I like Erik in this chapter. Mmm... shexy phantasy.

* * *

He got up and sat me on the table, after pushed the food out of the way. Then he kissed my neck and ran his fingers down to in-between my thighs and thrust myknees apart. His fingers ran smoothly deeper into my thighs as I let out a shaky breath. His other hand grabbed the back of my neck and pushed my head forward, my lips connecting with his. His fingers separated my lips and ran up and down my sex. I moaned deeply and let my head fall back slightly. He pulled me forward and drovetwo fingers deep into my throbbing pussy. I cried out loudly as his fingers pushed deep into me then out again. I felt my body respond to him and my hips raise and fall with his fingers. Seconds before my climax,I felt him pull away with a malicious smile.

"No, Erik, please!" I moaned with desperation.

"Beg more," he advised. I lifted my hips.

"Please, Erik," I kissed his neck on the verge of frustrated tears. "Please, Sir, I need you. Please..."

With a smile, his fingers pushed deep into me and my muscles writhed with climax. My body felt limp and aching as I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me softly and carried me to his room, laying me on his bed.

"Now," he said softly with his eyes glittering, "you will not touch anything from my bedroomwhile I'm gone. You will lay here, you may walk around but nowhere past the dining room. You can play with anything that doesn't seem important. If you misbehave, there will be severe consequences."

"I understand," was my reply.

"Good," he said and kissed my lips, "good," he repeated and kissed me again. I smiled brightly and stretched as he pinched my nipple and walked away.

It took about a minute to get me into a dangerous form of boredom. I sighed and looked walked back and forth from the dining room to his bedroom, looking for something to do. I kicked the floor and my eyes fell upon the organ. I sat where he would usually sit, the cold leather of the seat causing shivers to run up my spine. I pushed a key.

Ding.

I hummed the note. This is how he warms up my voice. My fingers went up and down a scale and I sang it in 'Loo's. How does he play music on this thing? I pushed two keys and winced. They did not mix well. Then three notes, creating the major triad. I recognized it and soon enough got bored with this too. I walked to his bedroom and threw myself on his dark Swan Bed. I looked around lazily. Door. Dresser. Mini-stage. Desk. Nightstand. Letters from Raoul. Closet. Doo-- Letters from Raoul! I grabbed the papers that were sticking out from inside a drawer in his nightstand and threw them on the bed while sitting up to read them. Some were from Raoul and some where copies of letters written to Raoul.

"Darling Christine,

I have been thinking about bringing you out here, and from your last letter, I'd think not too soon. Don't worry, sweet love, stay at home and care for our child. I will make sure to not get in the way of your relaxation by staying here a bit more like you suggested. Stay happy and care for my child.

With love and light,

Raoul."

The next letter was in my hand, but how?

"Raoul,

Italy sounds wonderful, but we'll see. Thank you for understanding.

Keep it that way,

Christine."

That's it. That's all it said. How could Raoul actually think that that was me! I threw the papers to the floor angrily. He wrote to Raoul without my knowledge. Was it surprising? This was Erik, a cat who could climb into any corner and watch. A snake who would slither to every path. I sighed and looked around. What else was there that I should know about? I looked in his closet, his dresser, his nightstand again. Nothing. I sat back down on his bed and sighed. Minutes later, after having nothing to do again but glare at a wall, the door opened and I jumped, startled.

I didn't look at him, while his eyes went from the floor to me.

"What did you do?" he asked calmly.

"I found them." I replied coldly, "You were writing to Raoul behind my back."

"Of course." I stared at him. His face was calm -- it scared me. "Pick them up," he said as I shook my head stubbornly.

"No," was my reply. He stepped slowly closer to me, amusement in his eyes, but all traces of emotions were gone in a matter of seconds. His fingers pinched my nipples and twisted them. I gasped and he pulled away.

"Now." His eyes were emotionless and I scurried to the floor to pick up the letters. He smiled and sat on his bed. When all the letters were picked up, he took them and lay them on the nightstand. He then patted his lap and I climbed into itquickly. Still no emotion. It made me nervous. His eyes lowered from mine and his index finger and thumbpinched and played withmy nipple.

"You had no right to go throughmy things," he whispered softly yet coldly.I nodded, begging for mercy.

"I'm sorry Erik, really." But wait, why was I apologizing? He wrote toRaoul without my permission! He sensed my rebellion and smiled. He placed his finger on my lips toquiet me then he spoke.

"You will be punished for questioning me, and you willappreciated it. You will thank me for it. Do you understand me?" I noddeddespite myself, knowing absolutelynothing of what was to come. Punished how? Labor? My feeblebody would not be ableto do anything of the sort!Hesmiled softly, seeing my panic, and flipped me over hislap so that mystomach was on hisknees and my lower back, buttocks, and thighs were up in theair.

"What the --" I blurted and squirmed. His hands randdown my back and over my buttocks. I wiggled uncomfortably as hisgloved fingers pried apart my cheeks and spread my legs. He removed hisgloved and softly pinched areas of my arse.

"Have you ever been spanked before, Christine? Flogged?" I squirmed more and he held me down.

"No, Sir," I whispered nervously. He nodded and smiled as hedippedtwo fingers between my swollen lips.My body relaxed and he pulled away then slapped my right cheek. I winced in surprise though not pain. Then the left, this was harder. I made me gasp and groan. I wiggled in his lap. He smiledand paused, rubbing my cheeks. Then another. Four. Five. Six.

"Ow!" A series of pounding blows were delivered to my very warm, red, and swollen ass. I cried out, "Stop, please Erik!"

"Quiet," he whispered in the calmest voice, "don't make me gag you." Then his large and heavy hands ran down my buttocks and rubbed them. "I want to make sure you won't rebel against me again, my love," he said, "just like you had before..." His eyes grew dark and I could feel him get angrier. He spanked me harder than ever, without a pattern so I'd be caught off-guard and the pain would crash into me without me expecting it. 

My skin felt like it was on fire, but I knew he was going easy on me. But the humility of this... and the pain! I wiggled as tears ran down my cheeks. 

"Please, I won't do it again! I'm sorry, Erik, please stop," was my plea for mercy. I felt my legs moving in kicks of protest, and then his hand grabbed a glove of his and shoved it into my mouth. I could taste the leather and cried harder as his hands smacked my thighs. He was trying to get me to stop kicking. 

"Stay still, or it will get worse." His voice was calm and I felt a string of amusement in it. He was enjoying this. He pulled me closer to him to hold me down, and at my side I felt that he was enjoying this. His hand moved quick, fell hard, and slapped sadistically. It stung, but I was crying from my helplessness more than my pain -- and I knew that my sex was hot and pulsing. He could feel it too. 

I didn't notice that he was finished until minutes after I felt him rubbing me. I was still sobbing and crying out. He then removed the leather gag and continued to rub my red cheeks. He pulled me up to him, holding me against his chest, and when I looked up I saw a smile on his face. I kissed it gratefully and hugged him tight still sobbing. His hands ran down my hair and he nodded in approval. They ran lower and rubbed my buttocks as he pulled my up onto my knees. Then lower, into my hot sex. I moaned and rested my head against the neck of the man I love, and the neck of the man who owns and haunts my mind, body and soul. He pulled me down onto the bed on my stomach, so that my arse was up in the air. His fingers pried apart my cheeks and he touched my pink and tight anus. I wiggled uncomfortably. 

"I'm going to take you here," he murmured calmly, "and it will hurt." I squirmed. More pain? 

"Yes, Sir," I said in a weak voice. 

"And it won't satisfy you," he added. I turned my head to him. I wouldn't come? He's going to deprive me of that? I didn't do anything that horrible, I wanted to say. "It's part of you punishment." He was trying to hide a smile. He grabbed a pillow and put it under my stomach so that my back was high in the air. He smiled at me and my vulnerability then pushed my legs open while pulling off his belt and throwing it to the floor. His fingers ran down into my wet pussy and traced up to my anus, bringing with his fingers my wetness. He pinched my clitoris with his fingers then pushed two fingers into my pussy, making me wetter than ever. I let out a moan as he pulled out and pushed a finger into my anus. It did hurt. He didn't even get half of his finger in and I could feel his fullness in me. I squirmed uncomfortably. Apparently he felt I was ready and I could feel the head of his cock pushing into me. I cried out as his hand held my thighs and he pushed into me slowly but with pressure. With a thrust he was in, and I felt tears roll down my cheeks again. His large cock filled me uncomfortably and with pain, stretching me. Erik moaned loudly as his fingers twisted my nipples and he pulled out halfway then thrust in again. 

At least it satisfied him. I didn't need to feel high in orgasm as long as Erik was satisfied, right? That was my logic as Erik pushed in and out of me and although it did get me wetter, it didn't fully satisfy me. He was pushing in and out harder and harder as I winced in pain and went with his hips then finally he let out a low moan and I felt him fill me with his seed while he gave a few more thrusts and became soft. He pulled out and fell next to me onto the bed and pulled me on top of him, resting my head against his chest again. I felt completely sore, inside and outside of my anus. He smiled at me and I kissed the palms of the hands that brought me pain. 

"You're a very good girl, Christine," Erik said softly, watching me with tired eyes, "you just can't control yourself." I looked up at him. "It's alright, I'll teach you slowly." 

"I'm sorry, Sir," I said feeling smaller than ever. He smiled and pulled my face closer to his and gave a hungry kiss. I kissed him back and kept my legs closed from anything that might touch me and trigger me. It made me wiggle, this hunger. I was starving and in desperation. He noticed and with a smile lay me next to him on my back. 

"Now," he said and sat up, "I wouldn't usually do this -- particularly because it was part of your punishment, but I know you will be much more grateful of me when I do... and I know that you learned your lesson in the first half of your easy spanking session. " He spread my legs and lifted my hips with his hands on my sore buttocks. He was smiling, "And my love, you took a great deal of pain tonight, so I think maybe a small reward for a longtime sting wouldn't be too out of bounds..." He murmured but I couldn't listen. He was lowering his head in between my legs and soon I felt the flick of his tongue. I moaned loudly and raised my hips higher for him, holding onto the bed sheets to keep me high. His tongue played with my clitoris, flicking at it and rolling around it, as his hands squeezed my sore ass bringing me pleasure and pain in one. 

"Oh, Erik," I moaned softly, as his tongue buried deep into my sex and drank in my wetness, bringing me more. He sucked and licked and squeezed, making me pant and moan more and more then finally I came. My body writhed in it, drinking in his tongue strokes and his hands on my body. My chest rose and fell in pants and I opened my eyes, finding him lowering my hips with a smile. 

"My lovely little Christine," he whispered, "you look angelic." I smiled and hugged him. 

"Thank you, Erik," I kissed his lips, "Thank you." His fingers pushed my hair out of my face and he nodded with a smile. 

"Now," he said softly, his eyes never leaving me, "I made dinner plans." 

"Oh?" We would go out again? Did he really want to? 

"I know you've been cooped up here for a while and the opera house is having another ball," he said slowly looking into my eyes. I looked down, "So we're going to go to dinner first and then you can go to the ball. I will watch over you of course..." he paused when he saw my hesitant face. "Christine, I want to see you in a social gathering. I miss watching you. And I know you miss talking to others -- besides, everyone will be there," His hands cupped my face as he kissed me, "All your friends, and the ballet girls... I know you miss Meg Giry." I looked up into his eyes. 

"She'll be there? I haven't spoken to her..." 

"Since you got married, I know," he said with a sad smile. "So you will go. We will go. Perhaps I shall be there too, at the party and not only watching." 

"That would be wonderful," I said softly, "I'd like to dance with you." I blushed and looked down with a smile. He grinned and pulled my face up for another kiss and stood up. 

"Follow me," he said with a smile, "I got you something." 

AN: Yeah, this was an awkward chapter, particularly because it was written in a hurry because I wrote it at home as opposed to at the library because I really don't think I'm allowed to write stuff like this there. And I wrote it in a hurry because I had to wait till everybody was out of the house to write this. Man, I want to be spanked by Erik. -growls- Okay, fantasy time OVER. Eh... I think I'm going to like this next chapter (which I just thought of when I wrote the last three lines... so it's been in my mind for about 4 minutes). Wow, am I lazy. And I have cooking to do today and tomorrow. I like holidays based only around eating. 

Happy Thanksgiving, lovers. 

Laurie. 

P.S. I haven't begged for you to review. Well, I'll do it now. PLEASE? Yeah. Thanks 


	12. Chapter Twelve

AN: Has anyone noticed in the movie, the walls of the theatre are large golden guys taking over young women? I mean, it looks completely bdsmish. The guys are overpowering the women, I noticed this. Also, it's a gorgeous decoration too. Oh, and I've been working on this chapter for a while, I'm not procrastinating, it's rather long for me.

* * *

I crawled out of bed despite my stinging buttocks and followed his lead. He took me to outside of his bedroom, and made a gesture to stay as he walked over to the edge of the lake and pulled a box out. He approached me with the box in hand and smiled. 

"Kneel," he instructed. I looked down at the cold floor and did as he instructed with a shiver. His smiled widened as he bent over and kissed the air out of me, and quickening my pulse at that. "My obediant toy," he nurtured with a chuckle.

He dropped the box in front of me and I bit my lip and looked at him for a sign. He made his way to the corner of the entrance and filled a glass with a dark drink. He swirled it a couple of times in the crystal cup as I squirmed impatiently. He smiled and, walking towards me, took a seat on the organ stool. He nodded with a string of amusement. I pulled the top of the box off and gasped. The contents of the box made my stomach churn as I looked up. Erik tied our eyes for a second before I looked down with guilt. But why?

"Like it?" he asked gently. I was suddenly aware of my nausea.

"What is this?" I whispered. "Why is this here? What are you doing?"

Of course. I had underestimated Erik once again. His sadism wasn't only for physical pain. He had a thirst for my mental pain. Let us relive the past. Let's show my flaws and my bad choices. How could I forget of his infamous mind games. The fear that he put in everyone else where he comforted me. Now what? What did he want? He wanted me to relive my mistakes? For what purpose?

Erik downed his drink and watched me life the present cautiously with my index finger and thumb. He calmly put his cup on the floor and approached me as I exhaled. He ran his fingers through my hair. "Stand up, you'll catch a cold."  
"Oh? And how would that affect you? Being ill would mean I wouldn't be feeling well, and we both know how much you enjoy other people's discomfort." He raised and eyebrow at me.

"Be quiet, dove. You don't know what you're saying." I stared at him as if he was crazy and he chuckled despite my outburst. "My intentions weren't as sinister as you are making them out to be. I simply want you to alter history. See, you will use this," he pointed to the gift, "to make up to me and show me how much you want me. You will cleanse the character."

"But..." Nothing else came out. Fortunately Erik put a finger over my lips and pulled me onto his lap as he seated himself on the organ's stool.  
"Last time you wore this, you weren't mine. This time, you are. Understand?"

"Er, yes, Erik," I murmured as he kissed my neck. His calmness worried yet intoxicated me.

"Oh, and despite your accuracy, you will most definitely be punished for your little outburst," he whispered into my ear with a grin. His fingers ran down my neck and onto my chest, where his index and thumb rolled my nipples gently. "I love you, princess. I know that you will leave me again eventually, and I'm dreading the day," I turned to look at him as he held my head firmly in the crook of his neck and kissed my own neck as his fingers rubbed my belly to calm me down into his hypnotism. "But it will come, and I won't doubt that." His fingers ran back up to my nipples as he pinched them softly. "However, until then..." I moaned softly as his fingers tightened, "you will be mine completely. You will obey your Angel..." I whimpered softly as he tugged on my throbbing flesh, "You will submit to Him. And you will wear anythingHe tells you to wear, princess. Understood?" I cried out as he let my nipples go and rubbed them gently.

"Ah, Ye--yes. Oh, yes, Erik," my eyes rolled back as I moaned aloud. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Good girl. My, you're becoming a naughty little pet, aren't you?" He smiled wider as I moaned his answer. "For me."

"Oh, of course, Erik. Anything for you." He grinned and pulled away as my chestreacted, archingup as if his hands had invisible strings that pulled me towards him. I woke up from his small amount of hypnotism.

"The party is in a few hours, child. We have plenty of time to eat dinner, then I will bathe you and dress you. Alright?" It was a rhetorical question, but I nodded anyway.

* * *

For dinner, he had brought a pasta from outside. I had noticed while I stayed with him, I was getting a stomach. He fed me past my usual amount of food consumption. Perhaps because he didn't eat, I had to. 

However, tonight he did something rare. He ate. Perhaps it was because he was happier? Atleast I hoped it was because he was happier.

After eating, he took me to the edge of the entrance where he lowered me into a heated miniature lake of water. I hadn't thought of how it was heated and realized it when I looked under water where I saw tunnels that held candles all over. Inside the small candle-area were holes that apparently led to outside of the Opera House. I didn't want to think about how he did it, for some things were only for Erik to know.

He ran soap into my hair and massaged it into my scalp, drinking in the sight of me naked, wet, and relaxed. He rubbed a thick brush over my sensitive and still aching buttocks, cleaning and making it sting more. I gave a cry and I swear I heard a moan escape his lips. He then pulled me out of the water by tugging on my long curls. I moaned as he lay a kiss onto my lips with a force so intoxicating that it was as if he was drinking my soul. I was left breathless and light headed. He pulled me onto his dry lap and kissed down my wet neck.

"I really should make you wear clothing, Christine. You prancing around nude is distracting me, I don't need to feel weak everytime I see you," he said, which I took advantage of. Rarely did Erik tell me he felt weak... and I was sure he was cursing himself for telling me. He pulled me up and kissed me again with a dark passion.

Erik took me twice before getting me dressed for the event. I noticed as I put rouge on my lips, that my face was flushed. He watched me with hunger as I pulled on the dress over me.

"You won't wear any underwear," I turned my head quickly. "You heard," he said, "I want to be able to take you whenever and wherever I please." I blushed a dark shade of crimson as he smiled and ran his fingers through my damp hair. "I love you, little one. And you're beginning to understand why and how. Now, what is your answer, pet?"

"Ah, yes, Sir?" He nodded and dropped a kiss on my warm neck. "Although this skirt is somewhat short to be prancing around in... while under those circumstances, Erik."

He stared at me from the mirror and inhaled deeply, "I suppose you're right, which is why you will be very aware of your surroundings and won't bend over or dance too wildly. That is, unless you plan on being the entertainment." I blushed and couldn't help but giggle. He grinned at the fact that he made me laugh.

"And what if I do manage to dance wildly and I'm discovered? Do you know the rumors that will be created? I'll look like a common whore," I muttered.

"Yes, but you will be_ my_ whore," he replied, "and I am very good at exterminating and creating rumors myself. Don't worry, and stop asking so many questions," he thought, "not that I encourage stupidity..." I smiled widly. "Oh, and don't forget about that punishment." I raised an eyebrow? Punishment? "For talking back, for being a brat, for questioning me incesently, would you like me to continue?"

"No, thank you, Sir." He smiled andran his hand down my stomach.

"What_ should_ I make you do?" Erik whispered, "Hmm..."

"Now, Erik?" I asked nervously as I played with my hair, bouncing them to define the curls.

"Perhaps. Maybe I should whip you, then you would be on your feet at the party, wouldn't you?" I stopped playing with my hair and stared at Erik through the mirror.

"Uh... that would create questions, wouldn't it?"

"No doubt. I wonder how _Vicomte de Chagny_ will react hearing that his bride has marks from a whip... Hm." Erik grinned, "But I suppose I'll leave youwith a little peace now, since you are running late." He ran his hands down my side, watched me through the mirror and put a kiss on my cheek. "You will exit from the outside of the Opera House and I will accompany you until I can see the entrance. I will not have you walking the streets of Paris alone at night, so I will walk with you until it's safe. Alright?"

"Mhm," I replied resting my head against his shoulder and entwining my fingers into his, running them over my neck. His eyes looked distant and he turned me around.

"I can't kill any more time. Keep at it with this," he ran his fingers over my bare neck once more, "and I will have to keep you here all evening." He was grinning.So was I.

He put one last kiss on my lips, took my hand in his and walked me over to the door that led to the side of the Opere Populaire.

* * *

The party was unbelievably luxurious. The Opera House was adorned in even more golds and creams. The women's dresses were gorgeous to the last details, oozing with money at every corner. The foods were luscious and horribly unhealthy, the music was danceable and quite new, the company was actually rather magnificent. I met Meg Giry with a suitor on her arm next to the large statue of the golden slave.

"Christine, how are you!" Meg welcomes as we embraced each other.

"I'm doing well, how are you?"

"Great, Imiss it here. You know I moved toFlorence three months ago, I'm a head dancer there!"

"Oh, that's wonderful," The man that was on her arm put a hand on her shoulder and gestured that he would go and speak to Firmin. Meg nodded.

"So, who's he?" I asked with a smile.

"His name is Roberto, I met him in Florence. He's actuallyEnglish. Went to Florence to study dance.Gorgeous, isn't he?" Roberto was actuallyquite good looking. He had long red hair, ivory skin and light freckles. His body was built well, he was thin but not puny and had broad shoulders. Roberto came back with champagne forMeg and me. I thanked him gratiously.

"Darling, you haven't really introduced us yet," Roberto said with a bright smile.

"Ah, that's right, well Robertothis is Christine. Christine," her eyes twinkled, "this is Roberto." I nodded as if shehadn't just told me that. He took my hand in his and laid a kiss on my hand.

"So, do you girls fancy a wilder party?

"A _wilder _party?" I asked, wondering what Erik's answer might be.

"Yeah," Meg answered, "the party of the common folk. It's always fun. More than here at least."

"I don't know..." I hesitated.

"Come on, Christine, you have to! If it's your first time, I'll drag you there." I felt rebellious tonight. Yes, I feared Erik's anger, but something about it proved his power. I downed my glass of champagne and shrugged. Meg squeeled and grabbed my hand.

* * *

AN: You know the idea of carpe diem? Yeah, I just thought of all of this. I have no idea where the story is going only that it will involve lots of kinky stuff. So, yeah. I had to post because I'm starting to obsess with HP again and I had to keep some things strictly Phantom. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

AN: The words' smashing together isn't my fault. So, stop complaining. I mean, I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS!

ALSO! IMPORTANT STUFF: Christine wouldn't rebel against Erik on purpose, at least, not the one in the book, which is the Christine that my Christine is based on. Erik is a mix between book and movie. But, Christine is too innocent and naive, so stop trying to make me make HER rebellious, because she's not. She will be a little rebellious (because this is what got her to create this story) but she won't be full on "rebel teenager". Her questioning authority will be mild because she IS STILL naive, but she is trying to think for herself for once. She recognizes Erik's power over her, and she doesn't want to bash it. She merely wants to play with it. She wants to blow at the large fire for a little, to see what will happen. Yeah. Metaphors. Anyway, read.

* * *

"So, I've been meaning to ask you, Christine, what influenced you to wear that tonight? And where on earth did you find it?"

I had somewhat forgotten that I was wearing this dress. Walking around without any clothing to begin with would get someone used to being so simply dressed, however now that it was mentioned to me, I blushed furiously.

"Well, I just, I mean..."

"Or is it a joke? If it is, I completely understand it. Pull a gag about the Phantom of the Opera, it's terribly clever! Especially now that he's dead." I giggled nervously and looked down at my feet, trying not to think of Erik as I disappointed him.

"How far from here?" We were walking through the hallways of the Opera Populaire and every so often I felt a familiar warm breath on my neck, and turned around to find no one there. Erik would have spoken to me if he wanted to. He had ways of it, without Meg or Roberto hearing.

"It is right over here," Roberto said attempting to show where 'here' was. I followed uncomfortably, my hand pulling down on my dress. We had arrived to a corridor that was growing noisier by each footstep we took and finally arrived to a door. Roberto knocked on the door and a gap opened with a dirty, disheveled head protruding out.

"Vhut iss dee passwurd?" The head said in an Italian accent.

"Lasciarci dentro," replied Roberto, "Let us in," The head stared at us impatiently.

"Vhut iss dee passwurd!" It repeated. Roberto looked around as if to think.

"Fiore! Idiota," he said, "Flower, idiot," as the head stared at Roberto and opened the door slowly. Roberto muttered Italian curse words under his breath and pushed the door open for us to enter. Inside was another long hallway, but this one led directly to the party.

When I saw the party, I gasped. Fast, dancing music was playing loudly. Groups of people were dancing in intoxicated ecstasy. The liquor was being passed around as if it was water to millions of dying fish. The colors were mixed, unlike the formal party that was going outside, and there was laughter to ring all around. Roberto grinned at me, as Meg giggled pointing to a fat man dancing in a giant fuzzy animal-like outfit. Bottles of dark liquids were being sloshed around as people consumed themselves in the intoxicating liquid. People were being dragged around and others were laughing and dancing. Meg grinned at Roberto, grabbed his hand, and they disappeared. I looked around for a familiar face, and found none. A large toothless man appeared suddenly, grabbed my hands and started to wave them around as if they were in dance. I pulled away and ran to the back of the room, throwing a door open and entering the stable. I heard grunting which weren't those of a horse, then a moan. I gasped as at least three figures appeared in orgy. I shook my head, entering again into the party room. Spotting Meg, I grabbed her wrist and whispered.

"Meg, I don't like this."

"Oh, come on, Christine, have a little fun," she replied. I've always known Meg to be a little whore. Even when she looked unbelievably angelic, I knew she wasn't. There were horns under her halo, as there always had been and for the first time I saw her throw her halo off. The erotic dancing and the liquor that her mother avoided at all costs consumed little Meggy. Roberto clearly didn't mind it.

The scene of chaos was bewildering. To my left, a drunken couple was embracing passionately as the woman's dress fell up higher than her thigh. To my right, people dancing in a drunken ritual. I drank in a breath and ran to find the nearest exit. It led to the hallway from which it entered. My breathing was rapid and erratic, and my mind was a swirl of colors. I had never been to a party so wild, and I can see why. I wasn't used to it. My father used to go to parties, but I doubt they were this savage.

"Coming home early, are you?" a soft voice bellowed. How did he... Ah, I should have learned to expect Erik to be watching me. To be waiting for me. Perhaps, to be waiting for me to ruin whatever I had been told to do.

"Ah, Erik," I replied in, what I had hoped to be, a calm voice.

"Meet me in the small classroom down the hall, the last door to your left." I shivered, thinking about what was to come.

"Please, Erik..." There was no reply and the hall was so quiet, one could drop a pin and hear it hit the floor. I heard my feet hit.

One, two, three, four. One, two, three four. One-and-two-and-three-and-four. One-e-and-a, two-e-and-a. Bum-duh-bum. Like music, it rang through the halls.

I reached the door, sucked in a breath and pushed it open. The room was dark and cold. I shivered as I first entered and when I closed the door, I could hear my breath echo.

"Erik?" I whispered. No reply. A shiver ran down my spine and I heard a chuckle. I gasped and jumped, as His hands grabbed me. He turned me around, so one hand gripped my hair and another ran down my stomach.

"How did my whore enjoy the party? Frightened you, didn't it? The vulgarity of it." His voice was nothing but a fierce whisper, but it shook my body. I winced at every sentence. "Did you enjoy disobeying me?" His hands were dangerously low andwere pinching the inside of my thighs now and I cried out despite the lack of pain. "Answer," he ordered.

"No, Erik," was my automatic reply.

"Answer truthfully, and answer as if you didn't fear me. As if I didn't have the choice to create pain." His hand parted my legs. I realized all this was to make me more vulnerable than I felt around him. Which, was pretty hard to muster, but Erik was the King of making me vulnerable. Making me weak. I sighed softly as his lips touched the back of my neck. His hands gripped further into my hair and yanked my head down, over the crook of his shoulder as I gave a little cry. "Now, answer."

"I--well, I just... I wanted to see what it was like. The parties, I've always wondered about them. You see, I had never... never been to one. And I... wanted to try it. I didn't do it to disobey you, Erik."

"Oh, but of course you did," he replied in a tone that wasn't very angry despite the words, "you did it to see what I would do. You wanted to challenge me. I tell you to stay in the formal party and showoff your dress, and decide to follow the Italian and the whore. Well, is it punishment that you were seeking? Because if it is --"

"No!" He let me fall to the floor and disappeared in the dark.

"What did you want to gain out of tonight?" I couldn't see him, and I was on the floor, my legs under me and my wrists balancing me from falling forward.

"Erik."

"Mmm. I love it. How you need me.Your weakness is intoxicating." I shook my head and tried to stand up. "Tsk, stay down."

"Please! Stop this. Can we speak in a civil manner? I-I'm scared."

"Of me, darling Christine?" Silence. I gave no reply. I hoped that would tug at his heartstrings. And it did. He pulled me up, threw me over his shoulder, and carried me out of the room, up some stairs that I assumed were stairs(it was still pitch black) and we arrived at his lair. I could feel my pupils shrink from the stark black to bright and cheery room -- though Erik's lair was seldom cheery. He took me to his bed room, and threw me gently on his bed.I shuffled to get up, as he busily preoccupied with burrying through his desk drawers for something. I had no idea what, but I sat up and nibbled on my lower lips not sure if I should be in anticipation or anxiousness. Surely enough, it was anxiousness. When he found what he was looking for, he threw it over his shoulder and met my eyes with his. They were dark, and filled with comedy. Comedy for him, because tying me down to a bed is humorous for a sadist like him. I shook my head as he ran his fingers over the thick rope.

"Don't like it, Christine?" I was too horrified to reply, when I opened my mouth a small squeak fell out into the open. He lay the rope next to me on the bed and I hugged myself. "You will soon, darling. Now," he paused with a grin, "take off your clothes."

I shook my head triumphantly, only to recognize seconds later that triumph was not something I would feel often with Erik, unless we were delving in his mind which is something he often restricts.

He grabbed a handful of my hair, yanked my head back, and took off my clothes for me.

Of course, it was rougher than how I would have done it, and he wasn't very gentle while grabbing my delicate wrists and wrapped thick rope around them, tying me to the giant black swan.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the delay. New semester. Yada, yada, yada. Listen, if you havea MYSPACE, ADD ME! Mythingieis /demoninheaven, which you put after www dot myspace dot com. Cause. I want to be friends with reviewers. Also, I'm not a myspace whore or anything, I know everyone that's on my list, and if I add you or vice versa, I wanna have conversations. So, please? I like talking to people.

Invisible ones mostly.

LAURIE. Iheartyou.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale.

That's all I heard. The sound of my breathing echoed in the room, and I had no idea if Erik was standing right in front of me, or if he had left the Opera Populaire. He had ingeniously placed a blindfold over my eyes and left me there, tied to the bed. I had wondered how long he would leave me here, or if he was just waiting for me to cry out for him. I tugged on the roped that were bound to my wrists and ankles. They were loose enough to get out of, if I could see where to pull. I tried to wiggle and squirm to find a comfortable area, so that if Erik were to leave me here all night, I would at least be able to sleep. I couldn't move enough to turn completely on my side, so what I ended up accomplishing was trying to balance myself halfway in the air, with my arm completely up and being tugged on from the swan.

I groaned and squirmed, then heard a few footsteps and froze, lying completely down and very uncomfortable.

Rough, cold fingers pinched my sensitive nipple and my breath got caught in my throat.

"Hmm." I heard, "You know, little tramp, that I am growing quite fond of you. This is unfortunate, of course, if I desire to hurt you..." While saying his he pinched both of my nipples hard.

I shivered as I arched my back, begging him to feel pity for me. He runs his hands all over me, I can feel the tip of his fingers outline every bit of me, and I moan softly.

"Oh, you like that, do you?" I moan in response.

His fingers run down the insides of my thighs and I moan with pleasure, just thinking about him pleasing me in his angry state. The passion would be heavy, dark, thick, and wonderful. I raise my hips as much as possible and I can feel him radiate his smile. It's sly, mischievous. I can't care; his fingers are playing with me as if I'm the organ that he pleases.

When I'm on the edge, his fingers pull out, surprising me. I let out a cry and raise my hips, feeling little jolts between my legs, waiting for that pleasure.

"Please! Oh, Erik, please!" I hear him laugh and he kisses my belly button, then bites my nipple. I continue to raise my hips as he slapped my breasts hard. I cried and plead, making sure I looked irresistible, yet he continued to tease me. Next, he untied my ankles, grabbed both of my legs and put them under his arm, lifting my backside. His hand fell heavily on my pearly skin, and I tugged on the ropes of my hands all the more. After spanking me five or six more times, each increasing with speed and weight, I began to cry with tears soaking the blindfolds. He stopped and rubbed from my buttocks up to my lower, pouting lips. He separated them gently and slowly fucked me until I was near orgasm again. Once again, he stopped. Only this time he got off of the bed. I thought he was going to undress, or perhaps bring a whip or something worse into my night of punishment. Instead, seconds after he got off of me, I heard the door close and let out a cry.

AN: Short chapter, but I'm posting again. Because, it's going to get interesting, and dramatic. Somehow. I don't know how, but a change might occur.BRAINSTORM TIME.

P.S. Review more. Me es prima donna.


End file.
